Let Me Love You Again, Next Time
by Ah Mi Jung
Summary: Berdoalah, dikehidupan yang akan datang untuk berdiri disampingku. HunHan. GS. Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Let Me Love You Again, Next Time.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Tragedy, Angst.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sambil terus men _scroll down_ dan mengklik disana sini, _yeoja_ 20 tahun itu tetap memasang tampang kesal karena tidak menemukan yang dicarinya. Sesekali ia mengumpat kesal, kemudian mengacak – acak rambutnya, kemudian kembali menggerak – gerakkan _mouse_.

Sedangkan dibelakang _yeoja_ itu, lebih tepatnya di sofa yang terletak dibelakang _yeoja_ dengan _id card_ Xi Luhan itu, seorang _namja_ tengah duduk malas sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia menggeleng ketika terdengar umpatan dari mulut _yeoja_ manis yang membelakanginya.

Tak lama berselang, seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan tampilan terpelajar memasuki ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan komputer itu Xi Luhan?!" teriaknya kesal, tapi _yeoja_ paruh baya itu langsung tersadar jika ia sedang berada di kantornya sekarang.

"Aku menyuruhmu menemui orang yang kau sebut 'pak tua' itu, bukan mengacak acak arsip akademik" ujar _yeoja_ paruh baya itu menahan kesal kemudian duduk dibalik meja yang pada papan nama tertulis namanya sendiri dibawah tulisan ' _Dean_ '.

" _Aish_ , aku benar – benar tidak percaya ini! _Eomma_! Apa _eomma_ punya masalah dengan pak tua itu? Kenapa hanya nilaiku yang bermasalah?"

" _Hhh_ ~ Lebih baik tanyakan pada dosenmu yang baik hati itu Xi Luhan! Pokoknya hari ini masalah nilaimu selesai. _Eomma_ tidak mau tahu!"

" _Aish! Mitchigetta jinjja_!" umpat Luhan sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan _eomma_ nya sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Ah, _eomma~ ppalli_.. aku ada janji sore ini~" keluh _namja_ yang sedari tadi duduk malas di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan kerja Dekan ini.

"Oh Sehun! Bukankah dia adikmu?! Jadi bersabarlah sebentar. Pak tua itu benar – benar cari masalah sepertinya" _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu mendelik kesal pada putra sulungnya.

" _Tsk!_ Kenapa aku yang dimarahi?" sungut Sehun pelan dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Tiba – tiba pria dua puluh lima tahun itu menegakkan punggungnya kasar dan,

"Kalau begitu suruh saja Kim _ajeossi_ yang menjemput _eomma_ kenapa memaksaku!" Kali ini Sehun tak mau kalah suara dari sang _eomma_.

" _Aigoo_... _aigoo_ lihatlah bayi besar ini.. _Eomma_ mengajakmu agar kau tak bermalas – malasan di rumah!" balas Nyonya Oh tak mau kalah.

" _Eomma_ ~ aku sama sekali tidak bermalas – malasan. Aku sedang ' _break'_. Apa _eomma_ tidak kasihan melihat putramu yang gagah ini bekerja keras satu tahun terakhir? Aku bahkan pulang ke rumah saat semua orang baru akan bangun pagi, _eomma_ lihat! Apa wajahku terlihat mengalami penuaan dini? Itu karena _stress_ _eomma_ , _stress_!"

Nyonya Oh menggeleng malas melihat kelakuan putra sulungnya, kemudian menjawab,

"Apa (kalimat) itu dari drama terbarumu?"

Gubrak!

Sehun kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Brak!

"Astaga! _YA_!" Sehun yang baru saja akan menyamankan punggungnya di sofa kembali berteriak kesal karena kaget.

Nyonya Oh yang tadi reflek menutup telinganya, menatap nyalang pada putrinya yang kini kembali ke ruangannya. Tapi melihat tampang kesal sang putri Nyonya Oh membatalkan niatnya untuk berteriak dan bangkit dari kursinya,

" _Kaja_ , kita pulang"

~~oo00oo~~

Tap tap tap!

Suara langkah kaki yang dihentak – hentakkan itu mau tak mau membuat Jae Hyun mem- _pause_ _game_ nya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, iring – iringan _noona, eomma dan hyung_ nya terlihat dengan aura tidak cukup baik.

Sang _noona_ langsung naik ke lantai dua, dan sang _eomma_ langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu.

Jae Hyun bertanya ' _wae_ ' tanpa suara pada _hyung_ nya, Sehun hanya menjawab dengan menempelkan kedua telunjuknya pada kepala, membentuk tanduk, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari lantai dua.

" _Aish_ , aku terlambat!" umpat Sehun bergegas naik ke kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian kembali turun dengan menggunaan jaket.

" _Hyung! Eodiga_?" teriak Jae Hyun pada _hyung_ nya yang melesat keluar rumah.

Sehun hanya mengangkat tangannya yang memegang kunci mobil dan menghilang dari pandangan Jae Hyun. Bocah delapan belas tahun itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan _game_ nya.

.

.

Nyonya Oh sibuk menata meja makan dibantu asisten rumah tangganya saat terdengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu segera melepas apronnya dan bergegas membukakan pintu, menyambut sang suami.

"Semuanya sudah pulang?" tanya Tuan Oh setelah menyelesaikan ritual peluk-ciumnya.

"Sehun tadinya sudah pulang, tapi anak itu bilang dia ada janji. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, mandilah aku tunggu di meja makan"

~~oo00oo~~

"Mana Luhan?" tanya Tuan Oh saat ia hanya menemukan istrinya dan putra bungsu di meja makan.

"Mungkin dia masih kesal karena nilainya kemarin. Jae Hyun-ah, panggil _noona_ mu ke kamarnya" jawab Nyonya Oh santai.

"Ah, _eomma_ ~ Nanti dia melempariku!" tolak Jae Hyun ngeri.

"Mana mungkin dia tega melempari _dongsaeng_ nya yang imut ini. Cepat panggil _noona_ mu" Tuan Oh memberi semangat tidak penting pada Jae Hyun.

Sambil bersungut – sungut kesal Jae Hyun naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar _noona_ nya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Krieeet..

" _Noona, eomma_ menyuruhmu turun untuk makan malam.." ujar Jae Hyun takut – takut melihat punggung _noona_ nya. Sedang apa? Tentu saja _yeoja_ dua puluh tahun itu sedang belajar! Dan semua orang di rumah ini tahu jika ia tak suka diganggu saat belajar.

"Hmm"

Tanpa menunggu lama Jae Hyun segera kabur kembali ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang dari janji-entah-apanya saat hari telah berganti. Jam klasik di ruang tamu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam saat ia masuk sambil mengendap – endap kedalam rumah.

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menaiki tangga, namun saat akan berbelok menuju kamarnya, langkah kaki _namja_ itu terhenti karena telinganya menangkap suara dari kamar salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati sebuah pintu ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara dan membukanya pelan.

Dan benar saja, suara itu berasal dari musik yang di putar Luhan cukup keras. Dan Sehun menggeleng melihat _dongsaeng_ nya itu masih sibuk dengan buku dan kertas entah apa yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sehun sambil menyembulkan kepalanya masuk.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun sekilas, " _Ani_ "

" _Geurae_? Jangan tidur terlalu larut" pesan Sehun, tapi ia masih tetap pada posisi semula. Kemudian menggeleng pelan mellihat rambut cepol dongsaengnya itu yang sudah berantakan dan sesekali tampak menguap.

.

.

"...ng"

"...ung"

" _Tsk, hyung_!" teriak Jae Hyun kesal karena Sehun tak kunjung bangun.

Gundukan selimut itu mulai bergerak dan dengan perlahan kedua tangan dan kepala Sehun menyembul keluar.

"Hoaamm... _wae_?" tanyanya masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Bangunlah dan makan malam!" seru Jae Hyun jengkel.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sehun sambil kembali menarik selimutnya.

" _Aish, hyung_! Kau tidur atau hibernasi sih?!" teriak Jae Hyun kesal kemudian menendang kasur Sehun sebelum keluar dari kamar yang sudah 17 jam tidak di buka itu.

Sehun membuka matanya sebelah dan meraih ponselnya di meja nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur.

"Jam tujuh malam, rekor baru" bisiknya sebelum bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian, Sehun turun menuju meja makan, mengambil makanan dan bergabung bersama kedua _dongsaeng_ nya di ruang keluarga. Ia duduk disamping Luhan yang tengah menonton drama dengan serius sambil bersila diatas sofa dan memeluk bantal. Sedangkan dilantai yang dialas karpet bulu berwarna putih itu, Jae Hyun tengah sibuk dengan _gadget – gadget_ nya sambil sesekali mengomentari pemeran wanita pada drama yang di tonton Luhan.

"Mana dua sejoli?" tanya Sehun entah pada siapa sambil mengunyah makanannya.

" _Eomma_ ada seminar di luar kota, jadi sebagai suami yang baik _Appa_ ikut bersamanya" jawab Jae Hyun.

"Hmm~ _Tsk!_ Apa – apaan itu! Aktingnya kaku sekali" komentar Sehun sambil menujuk televisi dengan dagunya

" _Hyung_! Kau sengaja meludahkan makananmu padaku?!" teriak Jae Hyun sambil menendang kaki _hyung_ nya

Luhan menghela napas berat, ia hanya ingin menghibur dirinya karena nilai yang bermasalah kemarin, tapi ia malah semakin pusing menonton drama bersama kedua saudaranya ini.

" _Oppa_! Jae Hyun- _ah_! Aku sedang _stress_ sekarang! Tolong beri aku kedamaian, _ne_?"

Sehun dan Jae Hyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan Luhan, mereka tetap saling ejek sambil saling mendorong kaki masing – masing.

Luhan diam, menarik napas dalam – dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya,

" _YAA_!"

 _Ajuma_ yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan akan pamit pulang mematung mendengar teriakan Luhan, dengan langkah diseret ia mendekat ke arah tiga bersaudara yang sedang dalam _mute mode : on_ itu,

" _J-jogi.. aideul_ , sudah pukul delapan malam, _ajuma_ pulang dulu _ne_? Jangan bertengkar.. Selamat malam" dan tanpa mendapat jawaban ajumma itu langsung melesat keluar rumah.

"HAAAAHHH! _Aigoo! Mitchigetta jinjja! Aigoo_!" Luhan kembali mengekspresikan kemarahannya sambil memegang tengkuk. Bisa – bisa ia darah tinggi menghadapi kedua saudaranya ini, dan untuk menghindari hal itu Luhan mematikan televisi dan naik ke kamarnya sambil mengomel tidak jelas.

Blam!

" _Hyung_.. minta maaflah..." bisik Jae Hyun sambil memeluk laptop dan ponselnya –mengamankan mereka.

" _Naega wae_? Kau yang memulai!" bisik Sehun tak kalah pelan.

.

.

"Kau yang masuk duluan, setelah itu biar aku yang bicara"

" _Sirheo_ ~ biar aku yang buka pintunya, tapi hyung yang bicara"

"Kau _magnae_ disini, ikuti perintahku"

"Jangan menindas _dongsaeng_ mu karena kau yang paling tua _hyung_ "

" _Aish_! Jadi pergi atau tidak?!"

" _Araseo_ ~"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Krieeet~

" _N-noona_ ~" Jae Hyun menyembulkan kepalanya masuk yang kemudian diikuti kepala Sehun.

" _Wae_?!" jawab Luhan tanpa menoleh

" _Y-ya! Geumanhae_! Kau menakuti Jae Hyun! Kami ingin jalan – jalan keluar, kau mau ikut tidak?" seru Sehun dengan suara dibuat – buat tegas.

Luhan menoleh dan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika dua kepala yang menyembul dibalik pintu itu menunggu jawaban darinya.

" _Geurae_! Mau kemana kita?"

.

.

" _Kyaa._.! Itu benar – benar Oh Sehun!"

" _Omona! Oppa_!"

" _Aigoo_ keluarga bintang itu memang berbeda!"

"Mereka keren sekali! _Oppa_!"

Berkat kedatangan Sehun dan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya, pusat perbelanjaan yang tadinya tentram mulai heboh. Sehun, Luhan, dan Jae Hyun bak model yang tengah berjalan diatas _catwalk_ sekarang. Kilatan kamera mulai saling berebut unntuk menangkap momen yang terjadi sesekali ini.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Oh Sehun? Selain kenyataan bahwa ia adalah putra sulung dari aktris terkenal, satu tahun belakangan ini ia selalu memenuhi layar kaca, berjalan dari satu produksi ke produksi lainnya. Dan setelah satu tahun tak henti – hentinya meloncat dari satu drama ke drama lainnya, Sehun memilih untuk rehat selama tiga bulan belakangan. Dan rencananya, bulan depan ia akan kembali membintangi sebuah drama. Karirnya benar – benar sedang berada di puncak sekarang.

Hal ini tentu saja berdampak pada Jae Hyun, dengan status sebagai anak seorang aktris terkenal dan adik dari aktor yang tengah naik daun, sedikit banyaknya ia akan 'kecipratan' pamor _eomma_ dan _hyung_ nya. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah tampan dan postur tubuh yang dapat membuat para _yeoja_ tergila – gila padanya.

Luhan? Meski bukan model ia memiliki tinggi yang diatas rata – rata, wajah cantik dan latar belakang pendidikan mengagumkan. Beberapa tahun kedepan ia akan segera menjadi dokter. Menjadi _ulzzang_ sejak usia belasan tahun membuat namanya cukup dicari – cari di internet.

Dan ketiga orang pujaan adam dan hawa ini sekarang dengan santainya berkeliling dan bermain di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Untung saja ini sekarang sudah malam, sehingga tak terlalu ramai pengunjung, jika tidak bisa – bisa mereka diusir karena menyebabkan kekacauan di tempat umum.

Berkat kecanggihan teknologi dan kecepatan akses internet, berita dan foto – foto mengenai kakak beradik yang dijuluki 'gen sempurna' ini mulai bertebaran di dunia maya. Berbagai macam komentar diberikan, banyak yang iri dengan 'kesempurnaan' yang mereka miliki, tapi tentu saja akan banyak juga yang mencibir. Dan salah satu komentar yang paling menarik perhatian Luhan saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah bersama kedua saudaranya adalah,

' _Siapa yang akan menyangka jika mereka bukan saudara kandung'_

"Seperti dugaanku"

" _Ne? Noona_ bilang apa tadi?" Jae Hyun yang duduk di samping Sehun yang mengemudikan mobil menoleh ke belakang

"Setiap kali kita terlihat bersama, nama _eomma_ pasti akan selalu masuk dalam _top search_ " ujar Luhan, antara mencibir dan sedih. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok mobil.

"'Pendidikan bukan segalanya', Tidak mencerminkan wanita terpelajar', artikel – artikel seperti itu pasti akan muncul lagi"

Kontan dua orang namja tampan yang berada di deretan depan mobil sport itu menegang dan terdiam, berpura – pura tidak mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan, karena mereka bertiga tahu, apa maksud kata – kata tersebut.

"Hah~" Luhan yang duduk dibelakang Sehun memilih menatap keluar jendela sambil menopang dagunya, dan kenangan satu tahun lalu itu kembali melintas dikepalanya.

.

.

.

To be Continue.

Sebenarnya ini bukan fanfiction yang baru saya tulis. Rencananya ff ini akan di post jika That Idol is Mine sudah selesai, tapi ternyata TIIM memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang saya kira. Jadi yaa, here it is! Berhubung saya masih dalam proses mencari pencerahan untuk TIIM, silahkan nikmati ini dulu!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Let Me Love You Again, Next Time.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Tragedy, Angst.**

' _Siapa yang akan menyangka jika mereka bukan saudara kandung'_

"Seperti dugaanku"

" _Ne? Noona_ bilang apa tadi?" Jae Hyun yang duduk di samping Sehun yang mengemudikan mobil menoleh ke belakang

"Setiap kali kita terlihat bersama, nama _eomma_ pasti akan selalu masuk dalam _top search_ " ujar Luhan, antara mencibir dan sedih. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok mobil.

"'Pendidikan bukan segalanya', Tidak mencerminkan wanita terpelajar', artikel – artikel seperti itu pasti akan muncul lagi"

Kontan dua orang namja tampan yang berada di deretan depan mobil sport itu menegang dan terdiam, berpura – pura tidak mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan, karena mereka bertiga tahu, apa maksud kata – kata tersebut.

"Hah~" Luhan yang duduk dibelakang Sehun memilih menatap keluar jendela sambil menopang dagunya, dan kenangan satu tahun lalu itu kembali melintas dikepalanya.

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Flashback**

 **1 year ago...**

Luhan menatap _eomma_ nya, antara bingung dan mengerti,

" _Eomma_ , jangan menakutiku seperti ini... haha" Luhan berusaha tertawa, namun wajah serius dari _eomma_ nya membuat tawanya menghilang.

" _Jagiya_ , usiamu sudah sembilan belas tahun sekarang, jadi _eomma_ harap putri _eomma_ yang cantik ini bisa memahami _eomma_ , hm?" Luhan merasakan _eomma_ nya menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Dan ia mengerti sekarang, _eomma_ tidak main - main. Bulan depan, ia akan punya ayah baru, meskipun _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya baru bercerai tiga bulan lalu. Luhan sadar, pasti banyak hal yang sudah terjadi diluar pengetahuannya karena kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak tinggal satu rumah sejak satu tahun lalu. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika _eomma_ nya akan menyingkirkan _appa_ nya secepat ini. Hal ini seolah – olah membenarkan gosip yang berkembang di media selama ini, orang berpendidikan seperti _eomma_ nya, dapat luluh dengan hal yang bernama 'cinta' tapi bukan dengan _appa_ nya, melainkan dengan orang lain disaat ia masih berstatus istri dari Tuan Xi, ayah kandung dari Xi Luhan.

Selama ini, jika gosip mengenai keluarga terpelajarnya merebak, Luhan tak pernah ambil pusing, _appa_ nya yang terlihat bersama wanita lain di Singapura, _eomma_ nya yang digosipkan dekat dengan pengusaha kaya, baginya semua itu hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Karena Luhan percaya kedua orang tuanya bukanlah orang seperti itu, meskipun mereka tidak pernah akur lagi sejak Luhan SMA.

Tapi sekarang? Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi teman – temannya di kampus nanti.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kelasnya sambil menunduk dan mengikuti arus teman – temannya. Tapi bukan karena ia malu dengan pemberitaan yang ada di media _massa_ , melainkan untuk menghindar dari supir pribadi _eomma_ nya yang datang menjemputnya hari ini. Tapi sayangnya supir kepercayaan sang _eomma_ itu sudah terlalu mengenal Luhan karena telah bekerja pada _eomma_ nya sejak Luhan masih berusia 3 tahun.

Dan jadilah Luhan sekarang duduk manis di bangku penumpang, memikirkan cara untuk menggagalkan pertemuannya dengan calon _appa_ barunya. Bukannya Luhan egois, hanya saja ia belum siap jika harus memanggil ' _appa_ ' pada orang lain selain _appa_ -nya sendiri, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

" _Ajussi_ , berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?" tanya Luhan pada supir kepercayaan _eomma_ nya itu.

"Sekitar lima belas menit lagi, _agassi_. _Waeyo_?"

"A- _ani_ , jalan pelan – pelan saja _ajussi_ , tidak usah terburu – buru. Hehehe"

'Lima belas menit, _eotteohke_? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam lima belas menit?'

Dan seketika itu juga sebuah lampu terang menyala di atas kepala Luhan, ia mengacak – acak tasnya dan menemukan ikat rambut kesayangannya. Luhan mencepol rambutnya asal – asalan berharap ia bisa memberi kesan buruk pada calon ayah barunya itu. Kemudian ia menggulung lengan kemeja safronnya sedikit dan mengeluarkan sebagian kemejanya.

'Setidaknya ia akan melihat aku seperti gadis yang sulit untuk ditaklukan' pikir Luhan. Dan sekarang, seiring dengan mobil yang membawanya telah memasuki parkir sebuah restoran, Luhan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya.

Sambil sedikit diseret oleh supir pribadi _eomma_ nya, kini Luhan merasa mendekati sebuah meja, tapi yang membuatnya sedikit gemetar adalah, ada tiga orang pria yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan ibunya. Luhan yakin ibunya bukan pedofil yang akan menikahi bocah berseragam SMA, ataupun ahjuma ganjen yang akan menikahi pria yang seharusnya menjadi anaknya, jadi kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik Luhan adalah, ibunya akan menikahi pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan _appa_ nya itu, dan dua orang lainnya adalah... saudara tirinya?

Luhan berdiri tidak nyaman karena semua orang dimeja itu memandang padanya, dan untung saja pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan ayahnya itu segera menyapanya,

"Ah, ini pasti Luhan bukan? Silahkan duduk" ujar pria itu ramah sambil menunjuk kursi kosong disamping _eomma_ Luhan.

Luhan segera duduk tanpa mempedulikan tatapan 'penampilan macam apa ini?' dari _eomma_ nya.

" _Ja_ , Luhan, kenalkan ini Sehun, dia baru saja lulus kuliah dan yang itu Jae Hyun, ia masih kelas dua SMA. Semoga kalian bisa akur ya? Hmm.. bagaimana jika kita mengobrol sambil makan?"

 **Flashback end**

" _Noona_!"

"Ah, _wae_?" Luhan terkesiap karena Jae Hyun menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Aku mau membeli _ddeokbeokki_ , _noona_ mau tidak?"

Luhan melihat keluar dan benar saja, mereka sedang berhenti di dekat penjual _ddeokbeokki_ langganan Jae Hyun.

" _Geurae_ , aku juga mau"

Bersamaan dengan itu Jae Hyun kini sudah berada di depan penjual _ddeokbeokki_ langganannya itu.

Hening. Tak ada satupun dari Sehun dan Luhan yang berbicara.

"Luhan- _ah_.."

"Hmm?"

" _Gomawo_ "

Luhan menegakkan punggungnya sehingga ia bisa melihat Sehun dari kaca mobil.

" _Mwoga gomawo_? _Oppa_ , aku sedang tidak _mood_ bercanda sekarang"

"Terimakasih sudah mengijinkan _appa_ menikah dengan _eomma_. Aku tahu awalnya pasti berat bagimu, tapi bagi aku dan Jae Hyun, melihat wajah _appa_ yang tidak lagi tegang setelah sepuluh tahun itu adalah kebahagiaan, walaupun bagimu itu adalah penderitaan"

Luhan terdiam, ada sebersit perasaan bersalah timbul di dadanya. Luhan bersandar pada jok mobil dan menatap Jae Hyun yang masih menunggu pesanannya diluar,

" _Oppa_ , kau tahu? Kenapa aku berhenti membuat kekacauan? Karena dihari pertama kita bertemu, aku melihat _eomma_ seperti orang asing. _Eomma_ tidak pernah tertawa selepas itu sebelumnya. Dan suatu malam, aku melihat _eomma_ belajar memasak dengan _ajuma_ didapur. Dan beberapa hari sejak malam itu, _eomma_ selalu menyiapkan sarapan untukku. _Oppa_ tahu? _Eomma_ dulunya sangat tidak bersahabat dengan orang, sampai – sampai aku malu membawa teman – temanku jika ada _eomma_ di rumah. Hahaha"

"Waah, aku rasa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak bersahabat dengan teman – temanku" ledek Sehun sambil tertawa puas.

" _Ya_! Oh Sehun!"

" _Wae_! Oh Luhan?" balas Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Namaku Xi Luhan, bukan Oh Luhan"

"Tapi catatan sipil mencatat namamu sebagai Oh Luhan" balas Sehun tetap tak mau kalah.

" _YA_!"

" _Geumaaaan_! _Hyung_! _Noona_! Aku hanya membeli _ddeokbeokki_ sebentar tapi kalian sudah hampir meledakkan mobil ini!"

" _Ani_ , bukan aku. Sepertinya _noona_ -mu sedang PMS, dia selalu berteriak dari tadi" jawab Sehun santai sambil kembali mengemudikan mobil.

Dan dengan cepat cubitan maut Luhan mendarat di lengan Sehun.

" _Ya! Apheo_! Kita bertiga bisa kecelakaan kau tahu?! Dasar perempuan gila!"

"M- _mwo_? Wah, dari PMS sampai perempuan gila, kau benar – benar ingin mati hari ini rupanya Oh Sehun!"

" _Geumanhae_! Aku akan telepon _eomma_ jika kalian tetap seperti ini!" ancam sang _magnae_ sambil mengangkat ponselnya.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat mereka sampai dengan selamat hingga ke rumah.

.

.

Ketiga kakak beradik itu menyulap ruang keluarga menjadi meja makan untuk pesta _ddeokbeokki_ mereka.

"Hmm.. sepertinya ada yang kurang, bir?"

" _ANDWAE_!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Kau masih dibawah umur!"

"Ambil cola saja!"

" _Araseo_ "

.

.

Sehun mematikan televisi, dan mengambil tumpukan selimut yang sengaja ia letakkan di ujung sofa. Kemudian ia mengambil satu dan menyelimuti Luhan yang tertidur diatas sofa, kemudian mengambil satunya lagi untuk dirinya dan Jae Hyun yang tidur di karpet bulu yang telah dialas dengan kasur lipat. Dan malam itu, ketiga bersaudara ini mengakhirinya dengan tidur bersama di ruang keluarga, karena mereka adalah keluarga.

~~oo00oo~~

 **11 April 23.55 KST**

Jae Hyun masuk ke kamar Luhan sambil mengendap – endap dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

" _Noona_ , apa _appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah siap?" bisik Jae Hyun saat Luhan terlihat sibuk dengan tab nya.

Luhan memperlihatkan layar tab nya pada Jae Hyun kemudian bocah 18 tahun itu mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah layar tab yang diperllihatkan Luhan.

Setelah semua persiapan dirasa cukup kedua kakak beradik itu keluar kamar dengan langkah hati – hati agar tak menimbulkan suara.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan lainnya memegang kue ulang tahun yang telah dihias dengan dua puluh enam batang lilin.

Jae Hyun naik perlahan ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring disamping Sehun dengan sangat hati – hati sambil memegang tab Luhan .

Luhan melihat jam dinding dan menghitung mundur dengan jarinya, 1,

" _Saengil jukhae oppa_!"

" _Saengil jukhae hyuung_!" teriakan Jae Hyun yang tepat di dekat telinga Sehun sukses membangunkan si sulung yang kini berusia 26 tahun itu. Tepat saat Sehun membuka matanya Jae Hyun langsung memberikan kecup basah pada pipi tirus _hyung_ nya itu dan,

" _YA_!" Kecupan itu sukses membuat Sehun terbangun sepenuhnya dan segera berdiri di tempat tidurnya.

" _Ya_! Oh Jae Hyun! Kau meludahiku?!"

" _Oppa_!" Luhan segera menutup matanya sambil tetap memegang kue.

" _Hyung_! Kau membuat _eomma_ dan _appa_ menonton film _x-rated_!" teriak Jae Hyun sambil memperlihatkan layar tab pada Sehun. Benar saja, kedua orang tuanya yang sedang melakukan video call itu melongo melihat Sehun yang hanya menggunakan boxernya.

Sadar dengan penampilannya Sehun segera meloncat dari tempat tidur dan menggunakan kaosnya yang ia letakkan di kursi.

"Ah _hyung_! Kau mengacaukan kejutannya!"

"Apa aku sudah boleh membuka mata sekarang?"

"Sudah, keadaan sudah aman terkendali sekarang" jawab Sehun kembali naik ke tempat tidurnya kali ini sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap.

" _Mwoya_ Sehun- _ah_ , kau malah mengejutkan kedua _dongsaeng_ mu. Hahaha" terdengar kekehan dari tab yang dipegang Jae Hyun.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kalian mau memberi kejutan" jawab Sehun asal membuat kedua dongsaengnya kesal.

"Kejutan macam apa yang harus diberitahu dulu? Sudahlah tanganku pegal _oppa_ , cepat tiup lilinnya!" dengan kesal Luhan menyodorkan kue yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Setelah tiup lilin Luhan meletakkan kue itu dimeja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sehun dan ikut naik ke tempat tidur.

Kini ketiga bersaudara itu tengah berjejer dengan posisi Sehun ditengah sambil memegang tab Luhan dan Jae Hyun yang memeluk leher _hyung_ nya dari sebelah kanan dan Luhan disebelah kiri.

" _Saengil jukhahanda_ Sehun- _ah_. Terimakasih sudah lahir dan menjaga kedua _dongsaeng_ mu dengan baik"

" _Aniya eomma_ , dia sama sekali tidak menjaga kami dengan baik" jawab Jae Hyun mencibir.

" _Gomawo eomma, appa_. Mana kadoku?"

" _Oppa_ , kau sudah terlalu tua untuk meminta kado dari _eomma_ dan _appa_ " celetuk Luhan

"Hahaha. _Araseo_ saat akan pulang nanti _eomma_ akan cari kado untukmu"

" _Eomma, appa, eonje wa yo_? Aku cukup menderita ditinggal dengan mereka berdua _eomma_ " keluh Luhan membuat kedua saudaranya menghadiahinya _deathglare_ yang dibalas dengan tampang 'memang benar kan' dari Luhan.

"Mmm.. entahlah, _eomma_ mu ingin jalan – jalan setelah seminarnya selesai, Mungkin akhir bulan? Sekitar tanggal 25?" Tuan Oh menjawab sambil menghitung – hitung hari.

"Tanggal 25?" bisik Luhan pelan. Terselip rasa kecewa diantara ucapannya barusan.

"Sudah malam, kalian semua tidurlah. Sehun- _ah_ , _saengil jukhahae_ "

" _Nee_ ~" jawan tiga bersaudara itu serempak

" _Eomma appa ppali wa yo_ ~"

Klik! Layar tab itu pun padam bersamaan dengan berakhirnya video call dari Tuan dan Nyonya Oh.

"Hah, _Oppa_ tidak asik! Kau malah mengacaukan kejutannya!" omel Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil kue yang ia letakkan di meja dan...

"MWAHAHAHA!" Jae Hyun tertawa keras melihat wajah Sehun yang tertutupi oleh kue dan segera kabur bersama Luhan keluar dari kamar sebelum sang pemilik melempari mereka.

" _YA_! KALIAN BERDUA!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun mengadakan _party_ bersama teman – teman dekatnya di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Oh yang luas itu. Dan Luhan sedang membantu asisten rumah tangganya saat teman – teman Sehun mulai berdatangan. Melihat para tamu yang datang membuat Luhan sadar jika _oppa_ nya itu memang terkenal, bayangkan saja, beberapa orang dari tamu itu merupakan teman – teman Sehun sesama artis.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai Luhan mengambil beberapa cemilan di dapur untuk dibawanya ke lantai dua. Rencanannya ia dan Jae Hyun akan mengungsi ke lantai dua dan menonton film di ruang tengah yang biasa dipakai sebagai tempat meletakkan kado dari fans Sehun itu.

" _Aigoo_.. _aigoo_ lihatlah siapa yang ada disini? Kau mau memakannya sendiri?" tiba tiba Sehun mencomot cemilan yang sedang dipersiapkan Luhan.

"Kalau aku mengatakan iya pasti _oppa_ akan mengejekku 'babi' lagi kan? Sudahlah sana temani tamu mu itu!" usir Luhan sambil memukul tangan Sehun yang hendak mengambil lagi cemilannya.

"Kau benar – benar tidak mau ikut? Akan aku perkenalkan pada teman – temanku. Siapa tahu kau tertarik?" tawar Sehun masih duduk di _mini bar_ yang terdapat di dapur itu.

" _No thanks_ Oh Sehun- _ssi_ mereka bukan tipeku" ejek Luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu pemilih, nanti kau jadi perawan tua" balas Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sok dewasa kemudian pergi sebelum Luhan mengamuk.

"Untung saja hari ini teman – temanmu ramai disini, jika tidak kau sudah mati ditanganku!" bisik Luhan menahan emosi kemudian membawa cemilannya ke lantai dua.

" _Ya_ , Oh Sehun, _dongsaeng_ mu ternyata manis juga! Siapa namanya?" bisik Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya.

"Luhan, Oh Luhan" jawab Sehun sambil memandang _dongsaeng_ nya yang kini tengah berjalan menuju lantai dua.

" _Wae_? Kau tertarik? _Mian hyung_ , kau bukan tipenya" ejek Sehun kemudian kabur ke taman belakang.

.

.

Malam itu berlalu seperti biasanya di kediaman keluarga Oh, Sehun dan Jae Hyun di ruang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing dan Luhan sibuk dengan buku – bukunya di kamar.

" _Daebak! Hyung_! Lusa ulang tahun _noona_!" seru Jae Hyun histeris sambi menunjukkan kalender di ponselnya.

" _Jinjja_?" Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kalau Luhan lahir di bulan yang sama dengannya. _Oppa_ macam apa kau Oh Sehun?

"Ah, aku tahu! Pantas saja waktu itu _noona_ bertanya kapan _eomma_ dan _appa_ pulang!" Jae Hyun kembali berseru sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tapi bukannya appa bilang mereka pulang akhir bulan?" balas Sehun

" _Geurae_? Pasti _noona_ sedih sekali _eomma_ tidak bisa pulang saat ulang tahunnya"

Sehun memandang ke arah lantai dua, kali ini ucapan Jae Hyun tidak salah.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

FF ini gak akan belibet kayak TIIM kok. Santai aja. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoring. See ya next chap!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Let Me Love You Again, Next Time.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Tragedy, Angst.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **20 April, 20.00 WIB**

" _Noona, eodisseo_?"

"..."

"Ah~ _ppalli wa_.. _ne_ "

Jae Hyun mengakhiri panggilannya pada Luhan kemudian naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , _noona_ sudah dijalan pulang"

" _Geurae_? _Arraeso_ , aku akan turun sebentar lagi"

.

.

" _Noona saengil jukhahae_!" Jae Hyun berteriak heboh saat Luhan baru saja menutup pintu masuk. Kemudian memasangkan topi kerucut pada noonanya itu dan menariknya ke ruang keluarga, tempat pesta kecil – kecilan yang dipersiapkannya bersama Sehun.

" _Saengil jukhahae_ Luhan - _a_ " di ruang keluarga Sehun menyambut Luhan dengan kue ulang tahun di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Pesta kecil – kecilan itu sudah selesai. Jae Hyun tertidur di sofa karena kekenyangan dan lelah bermain – main dengan _hyung_ dan _noona_ nya, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih duduk mengelilingi meja kecil tempat makanan yang mereka pesan.

Melihat Jae Hyun yang telah terlelap, Sehun bangkit dan kembali dengan empat kaleng bir yang disembunyikannya.

"Huwaa dimana _oppa_ menyembunyikannya?" bisik Luhan

"Tempat yang tidak mungkin ditemukan bocah itu" jawab Sehun menunjuk Jae Hyun dengan dagunya dan memberikan Luhan kaleng yang telah ia buka.

Ruangan itu hening sejenak, tidak ada yang berbicara. Tapi bukan keheningan yang canggung, Sehun dan Luhan sama – sama menikmati bir dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"Kau tidak marah pada _eomma_ kan?" tanya Sehun tiba – tiba.

Luhan tersenyum getir dan menatap Sehun sekilas. Ia meletakkan kaleng birnya diatas meja kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya,

" _Ani_ , untuk apa? _Eomma_ tidak pernah merayakan hal – hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, _eomma_ banyak berubah sejak menikah dengan _appa_ " Luhan kembali tersenyum kecil dan menghempuskan napasnya dengan pelan.

Sehun menatap prihatin pada _dongsaeng_ nya ini, setidaknya ia merasa lebih beruntung. Meskipun _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya telah lama bercerai, tapi sampai sekarang ia sama sekali tidak merasa kekurangan kasih sayang dari _eomma_ kandungnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun bersama _eomma_ , _eomma_ juga tidak pernah memberi selamat bahkan memberikan kado, biasanya saat ulang tahun aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman – temanku" ujar Luhan kembali meneguk birnya.

" _Ya_! Aku punya kado untukmu!" seru Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

" _Jinjja_?" Luhan segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya bersiap menerima kado.

Sebuah kalung dengan inisial 'H' jatuh ke tangan yeoja yang kini genap berusia 21 tahun itu.

" _Mwoya_? Kenapa hurufnya harus ini"

"Ckckck. Kau benar – benar tidak peka rupanya. _Aigoo_ " Sehun menggeleng

"Se Hun, Lu Han, Jae Hyun! Nama kita bertiga selalu diakhiri dengan kata yang menggunakan huruf H!" erang Sehun frustasi.

"Aah~"

Tiba – tiba dering ponsel Luhan menginterupsi kedua bersaudara itu. Luhan mengusap layarnya dan sebuah pesan masuk. Melihat reaksi Luhan yang hanya diam sambil memandang layar ponselnya, Sehun mencoba mengintip.

 _From : 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Saengil jukhahae nae ttal._

 _Your forever man, Dad._

Sehun membentuk 'o' dengan bibirnya, namun ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama karena ia mulai panik saat melihat tetesan bening jatuh terus menerus ke layar ponsel Luhan.

" _Y-ya_.. _wae geurae_?" Sehun kelabakan melihat tetesan yang tak kunjung berhenti itu. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, dengan ragu Sehun memegang kedua bahu Luhan yang mulai bergetar, pertanda tangisannya mulai menjadi.

"Y- _ya_.. _uljima_.. _Wae ureo_? Seharusnya kau bahagia _appa_ mu masih ingat pada ulang tahun putrinya" sayang sekali, kata – kata Sehun barusan sama sekali tidak membantu.

" _Etteohke_?" Sehun semakin bingung harus melakukan apa, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan menangis.

Dan entah dorongan dari mana, Sehun membawa _dongsaeng_ nya itu ke pelukannya, dan mengusap pelan rambut _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"A- _appa ga_.. _neomu bogosipheo_ hiks"

" _Ara_.. _uljima_. Kau bisa membangunkan Jae Hyun" bisik Sehun sambil terus mengusap rambut _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Awalnya ia merasa aneh, tapi kemudian ia menampik pikiran itu, bukankah wajar ia memeluk _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri?

~~oo00oo~~

Semua telah kembali seperti semula setelah acara ulang tahun itu, lebih baik malah, karena Sehun tiba – tiba saja dengan sukarela menjemput dan mengantar kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Ketika Jae Hyun mempertanyakan kesukarelaannya Sehun hanya menjawab jika ia bosan di rumah. Walaupun dalam kenyataannya yang sering ia antar dan jemput itu adalah Luhan, karena Jae Hyun lebih sering pergi bersama teman – temannya.

Entah karena kasihan atau apapun, Sehun kini lebih perhatian pada Luhan, ia akan menunggui Luhan yang mengerjakan tugas atau laporannya hingga larut malam. Dan memastikan jika _dongsaeng_ nya itu tidak terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

Dan karena Jae Hyun lebih sering keluar bersama teman – temannya, Sehun dan Luhan juga lebih memilih untuk makan di luar, sehingga _ajuma_ tidak lagi memasak makan malam untuk mereka bertiga.

" _Oppa, yeppeuji_?" tanya Luhan sambil memperlihatkan foto pada Sehun yang tengah menyetir.

"Wae? Kau mau kesana?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat sekilas dan kembali fokus ke jalan.

" _Geureolka_?"

" _Geurae_ "

.

.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang girang sekali melihat festival air di sungai Han. _Dongaeng_ nya itu sibuk kesana kemari sambil meloncat – loncat gembira. Bahkan Luhan terus tersenyum hingga akhir festifal air itu.

" _Geumanhaji_? Jae Hyun pasti sudah pulang sekarang" ujar Sehun berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Sayang sekali Jae Hyun tidak ikut, padahal masih ada satu pertunjukan lagi tengah malam nanti" Luhan memasang tampang kecewa tapi kemudian ia mengamit lengan oppanya,

" _Geurae! Jib e kaja_!"

.

.

" _Ya_! Dasar _hyung_ dan _noona_ tidak berperasaan! Kalian jalan – jalan dan makan enak diluar sementara aku hanya makan ramen di rumah!" baru saja Sehun dan Luhan menutup pintu masuk teriakan itu langsung menggema dari ruang tengah.

Luhan segera menghampiri _dongsaeng_ nya yang tengah duduk bersila dan melipat tangan di sofa itu,

" _Mian_ , _noona_ pikir kau makan di luar bersama teman – temanmu. _Mianhae_ Jae Hyun- _a_ ~" bujuk Luhan sambil menggoyang – goyangkan lengan Jae Hyun.

" _Noona_ , jangan sentuh aku, aku sedang marah sekarang" ujar bocah 18 tahun itu menatap lurus ke televisi.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia, paling sebentar lagi baik sendiri" ujar Sehun cuek sambil naik ke kamarnya.

" _Hyung_! _YA_!"

.

.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" tanya Sehun saat membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan melihat gadis itu masih sibuk di meja belajarnya.

" _Ani_ , laporanku masih banyak, _Oppa_ tidur saja duluan"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan ucapan Luhan, ia malah masuk dan naik ke tempat tidur Luhan.

"Seharusnya tadi kau bilang jika banyak tugas, kita bisa pergi ke sungai Han lain kali" nasihat Sehun sambil berguling – guling diatas kasur mencari posisi yang nyaman.

" _Aniya_ , aku benar – benar ingin pergi hari ini. _Gwaenchanha_ , aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sebelum besok pagi" jawan Luhan tanpa menoleh pada Sehun yang sibuk sendiri di tempat tidur Luhan.

" _Arraseo_ , aku akan disini sampai kau selesai"

.

.

" _Eomma_! _Appa_!" Jae Hyun segera berlari menyonsong eomma dan appanya yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

" _Mwoya_? Tidak biasanya anak ini seperti ini" Tuan Oh sedikit heran melihat putra bungsunya yang tiba – tiba berlari memeluk sang istri.

"Aku benar – benar kesepian di rumah. _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ selalu meninggalkanku!" adu Jae Hyun

"Hahaha. Memangnya kau anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani" ejek Tuan Oh yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang _berlovey dovey_ dengan sang eomma.

" _Eomma_ , _eomma_ membelikanku sesuatu kan?"

" _Aigoo_.. tentu saja. _Kaja_ kita masuk ke dalam"

.

.

" _Noona_! _Hyung_! _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sudah pulang!" Jae Hyun meneriaki _hyung_ dan _noona_ nya dari lantai bawah. Tak lama kemudian kedua kakak beradik itu turun. Luhan langsung duduk di sofa dan menggeleng tidak percaya melihat barang bawaan _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya. Sedang Sehun langsung membuka _paper_ _bag_ yang berserakan di lantai.

" _Aigoo_ anak – anak ini. Apa kalian tidak kangen pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ , hm?" seru Tuan Oh sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja, tapi _paper_ _bag_ ini memanggilku duluan _appa_ " jawab Sehun masih sibuk membuka semua paper bag yang ditemukannya.

Sedangkan Luhan segera bangkit dan memeluk _appa_ nya, kemudian dengan tampang dibuat sepolos mungkin ia berkata,

" _Appa_ , appa pasti sangat menderita membeli semua ini. Maafkan _eomma_ ya"

Nyonya Oh mendelik kesal pada putrinya sedang Tuan Oh hanya tertawa ringan.

"Ah, _appa_ dan _eomma_ punya kado untukmu, _eomma_ mu mencarinya berhari – hari disana" Tuan Oh mulai memeriksa _travel bag_ untuk menemukan kado yang dimaksudnya.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Luhan mendapat pesan dari sang _Appa_ yanng membuatnya menangis berjam – jam ditemani Sehun. Sejak saat itu, Luhan dan _appa_ nya selalu berhubungan satu sama lain tanpa diketahui Nyonya Oh. Karena Luhan dan Tuan Xi tahu, _eomma_ nya tak akan mengijinkan Luhan berhubungan dengan sang _Appa_.

 _From : Appa_

' _Ttal, Appa akan mendarat nanti sore. Apa kita bisa bertemu?'_

Luhan tersenyum senang membaca pesan yang didapat dari sang ayah dan tentu saja ia menyanggupi permintaan itu.

Entah ada angin apa, Nyonya Oh tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan putrinya di koridor kampus, dan tentu saja ia akan bersikap profesional. Luhan yang tengah tersenyum – senyum sendiri sambil memegang ponselnya kaget berpapasan dengan sang _eomma_ dan langsung memberi hormat lalu berlari pergi.

"Apa – apaan anak itu? Kenapa dia tertawa sendiri? Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?" bisik Nyonya Oh menduga – duga melihat kelakuan aneh putrinya di kampus.

.

.

Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia tersenyum senang saat menemukan yang dicarinya dan segera berlari menuju meja paling ujung dari restoran yang dimasukinya ini.

Tak lama berselang Nyonya Oh juga memasuki restoran itu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pria yang sedang duduk bersama putrinya itu. Firasat seorang Ibu memang tidak pernah salah, ia bisa langsung mengetahui jika ada yang aneh pada putrinya. Dengan muka merah padam, Nyonya Oh mendekati meja tempat putrinya kini sedang duduk bersama orang yang sesungguhnya tak ingin dilihatnya lagi. Belum sempat 'pria itu' menyuarakan keterkejutannya, Nyonya Oh telah menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya keluar dari restoran itu.

"E- _eomma jamkanmanyo_! _Eomma_!"

"Jelaskan pada _eomma_ dimobil!"

.

.

Brak!

Luhan membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat menuju tangga.

"Xi Luhan! _Eomma_ belum selesai bicara! _YA_! _NEON_ _JEONGMAL_ _IREOLKEOYA_?!"

Sehun dan Jae Hyun yang tadinya berada di kamar masing – masing segera keluar mendengar keributan. Jae Hyun segera berlari turun ke arah _eomma_ nya.

" _Eomma_ , _wae geurae_?" ujarnya memegang lengan sang _eomma_.

Luhan yang berada di tengah – tengah tangga berhenti dan menatap eommanya dari atas,

" _NE_ _IREOLKEOYA_! _EOMMA_ BELUM PUAS MENJELEK – JELEKKAN _APPA_?! _GEURAE_! DIA MEMANG GILA! TAPI DIA _APPA_ -KU! _EOMMA_ INGIN MENYEBUT _APPA_ DENGAN APA LAGI? BAJ*NGAN TIDAK TAHU DIRI?! APA LAGI?! Baj*ngan gila itu _appa_ -ku, hiks! _Eomma_ tidak berhak- hiks" Luhan tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata – katanya, wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan sang _eomma_. Kemarahannya kini meluap menjadi air mata.

Sehun yang masih berada di lantai dua segera menghampiri Luhan dan berusaha menyeretnya naik ke kamar. Tapi Luhan sepertinya belum puas, ia sudah siap ingin berteriak lagi untungnya kali ini Sehun segera menyadarinya dan menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tanganya,

" _Geumanhae_ , hm?" Sehun berusaha menatap Luhan tepat dimatanya, namun _yeoja_ itu terus menghindar, ia kemudian menunduk,

"AARGHH! _EOMMA MIWEO_! AAARGH!" Luhan berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

Melihat sang _eomma_ yang mulai menangis sambil bersandar pada Jae Hyun, Sehun segera membawa Luhan dengan paksa ke kamar _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

Dan makan malam pada hari itu akhirnya hanya terdiri dari tiga lelaki yang ketiga – tiganya bingung harus melakukan apa.

" _Appa_ , _eomma_ _gwaenchanha_?" tanya Jae Hyun pelan, takut – takut terdengar oleh _eomma_ dan _noona_ nya

"Entahlah, dia masih berbaring dan tidak mau makan. Mungkin _appa_ akan membawakan makanan saja nanti" jawab Tuan Oh tidak terlalu bersemangat.

"Tadi itu sungguh seperti petir di siang, _ani_ , sore bolong! Ya kan _hyung_?" Jae Hyun bergidik ngeri mengingat kembali kejadian tadi sore.

"Atau _appa_ harus bertanya pada Luhan dulu ya?"

" _Ani_. Luhan biar aku yang urus. _Appa_ temani _eomma_ saja" sela Sehun

" _Geurae geureom_ "

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun bolak – balik ke kamar Luhan, namun _yeoja_ itu masih tetap mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sehun yakin Luhan sama sekali tidak tidur. _Yeoja_ itu tidak bisa tidur malah. Dan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi Sehun masih belum bisa tenang dan membiarkan Luhan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Tak kehabisan akal, ia pergi ke dapur dan mencari kunci cadangan kamar Luhan, dan kini, Sehun hanya bisa berdiri tegak di depan pintu yang telah berhasil ia buka itu.

Kamar yang biasanya tertata rapi itu kini berantakan, berbagai macam barang berserakan di lantai, ketika Sehun masuk ia menemukan cermin rias yang tertempel di dinding itu retak dan ada bekas darah disana. Dan Luhan, _yeoja_ itu duduk dilantai bersandar pada tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Sehun keluar dari kamar itu dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan kotak P3K. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun ia duduk di depan Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menarik paksa tangan kanan _yeoja_ itu. Terlihat buku – buku jarinya yang terluka dengan darah yang sudah kering. Tak peduli dengan Luhan yang kini menegakkan kepalanya dan menahan sakit, Sehun terus membersihkan luka itu dengan antiseptik kemudian mengoleskan krim pada luka yang telah ia bersihkan.

"O- _oppa_.."

"Jangan bicara padaku sekarang, aku sedang marah padamu" Sehun bangkit dan mulai memunguti barang – barang yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Luhan yang tidak bergeser barang se sentipun dari tempatnya semula hanya mengikuti Sehun dengan pandangannya.

"Aku benar – benar keterlaluan kan? Kasar, tidak tahu diri. _Mian_ , aku menghancurkan kamar ini, aku bahkan bukan di rumahku. Aku memang seperti ini, karena itu... jangan dekat – dekat denganku _Oppa_ , aku ini pembawa sial. _Geumanhae oppa_ , jangan dekat – dekat denganku.. _Oppa_ , _nae mal andeullyeo? Geumanharanikka_!"

Sehun hanya diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Luhan sama sekali dan meneruskan pekerjaannya membersihkan kamar itu.

" _YA_! Oh Sehun! _Geumanharanikka_!"

Untuk sesaat situasi dikamar yang masih berantakan itu seperti dalam keadaan pause. Tidak ada yang bergerak atau pun berkata apapun. Sampai akhirnya Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur tapi tadi itu benar – benar keterlaluan, Xi Luhan" jawab Sehun dengan suara rendah sambil menatap Luhan kecewa, dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

Tepat setelah sosok Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu kayu bercat putih itu, tanpa suara, Luhan kembali meratapi dirinya sendiri, dan dalam kesendirian.

"Hahaha, bahkan aku bukan Oh Luhan lagi" tawanya miris.

~~oo00oo~~

Sehun melirik kursi kosong disampingnya. Luhan masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Nyonya Oh yang duduk di seberangnya tampak menyuap makanan dengan pelan. Untuk kali ini, Sehun tidak menyukai suasana di rumahnya.

" _Hyung eodiga_?" tanya Jae Hyun melihat Sehun bangkit dari kursinya.

Sehun diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Jae Hyun, ia terus melangkah menaiki tangga dan berhenti tepat di depan kamar Luhan. Ia berusaha membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan, namun Luhan tidak bisa dikibuli untuk kedua kalinya. Kini gadis itu mengunci kamarnya dari dalam.

"Buka pintunya.."

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar bunyi kunci diputar. Sehun segera menekan kenop dan membuka pintu kayu itu dengan pelan.

Terlihat Luhan telah kembali duduk di meja belajarnya –membelakangi Sehun. Ia tidak sedang belajar tentu saja, Luhan memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menatap jauh keluar jendela.

Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun berdiri disamping Luhan, kemudian merentangkan tangannya.

" _Oppa_..." Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata pandanya. Kemudian memeluk perut datar Sehun.

" _Gwaenchanha_... minta maaflah pada _eomma_. _Eomma_ juga sama menderitanya sepertimu"

Dan dengan itu berakhir pulalah perang dingin yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Oh.

.

.

Sehun mendengarkan ocehan Luhan dan Jaehyun sambil tersenyum. Lagi – lagi ketiganya ditinggal orang tua mereka untuk seminggu ke depan. Sehun lega melihat suasana rumah yang kembali 'cerah' menurutnya. Dan seperti biasa, mereka bertiga akan menghabiskan waktu druang tengah dengan cemilan – cemilannya saat ditinggal orang tua.

"Eeii, _noona_ , aku tidak percaya ada orang yang menyukaimu! Ayolah _noona_ , jangan bohong. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu—AH!" Jae Hyun memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dilempari bantal oleh Luhan

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kau menyakiti otak seksiku!" Jae Hyun tidak terima. Ia melempar cemilan yang sedang dalam genggamannya kemudian mengambil bantal yang tadi dilemparkan Luhan.

" _Ya ya ya_! Berhenti! Kalian bisa merusak sesuatu!" Sehun mulai berteriak cemas karena keduanya tengah kejar – kejaran disekelilingnya sekarang.

" _Neo oneul jukkeosseo_!" Luhan mengambil bantal lainnya dan bersiap melemparkannya pada Jaehyun yang berada diseberangnya

"Aku tidak akan mengalah lagi noona!"

Brugh!

Brugh!

Luhan dan Jaehyun terdiam seketika melihat Sehun yang berada diantara mereka yang oleng akibat lemparan bantal dari arah kanan dan kirinya.

Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Sehun yang telah berhasil berdiri tegak kemudian membuka matanya, ia memandang Luhan dan Jae Hyun bergantian,

" _Geumanhaji_ " ujar Sehun dingin kemudian mengambil kedua bantal yang tergeletak didekat kakinya.

"Aaa-ku mengantuk" alasan Jae Hyun kemudian berusaha pergi dari ruang tengah itu.

"Oh Jae Hyun! Kemari kau!" perintah Sehun masih dengan nada yang sama, membuat Jae Hyun mengkeret dan berbalik, ia telah memikirkan berbagai alasan agar _hyung_ nya tidak marah dan bersiap mengatakannya—

Brugh!

Tapi tidak jadi karena kedua bantal telah mendarat sempurna di wajahnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sampai ruangan itu kembali ribut karena ketiga bersaudara itu kembali berubah seperti anak ayam yang hendak diberi makan.

" _Ya_! Kemari kau!"

" _Hyung_! Hosh – hosh! _Geuman_. Akuh tidak sanggup lagih" Jae Hyun yang bersembunyi sambil menarik baju bagian belakang Luhan sudah mulai kelelahan.

" _Ya_! Jangan menarik bajuku! Kau membuatku pusing! Oh Jae Hyun!"

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu bocah tengik?" Sehun menjangkau Jae Hyun yang masih bersembunyi dibelakang Luhan. Namun...

"Argh!"

" _Eomma_!"

Ketiganya ambruk menjadi satu tumpukan dengan posisi Jaehyun tertelungkup dibagian bawah, kemudian Luhan diatasnya dengan posisi berhadapan dan memeluk Sehun.

Deg!

Sehun tersadar dan segera mengangkat tubuhnya, membuat tatapan matanya berada satu garis dengan Luhan.

"O- _oppa_ "

"Huh? Ah, _mian_ " Sehun segera menyingkir dari atas Luhan diikuti Luhan yang duduk disamping Jae Hyun yang masih tengkurap.

"Jae Hyun-ah, _gwaenchana_?" Luhan menggoyang bahu Jae Hyun khawatir.

"Anggap aku sudah mati" jawabnya masih dalam keadaan tengkurap.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia" Sehun bangkit dengan kikuk dan berjalan menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Jae Hyun yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya.

"Besok kau kuliah pagi kan?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengantarmu besok, aku ada _casting_ pukul 9" jelas Sehun sebelum masuk duluan ke kamarnya tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Ah, _ne_.." Luhan menatap pintu kamar Sehun dengan dahi berkerut, "Dia kenapa?"

.

.

To be continue~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Let Me Love You Again, Next Time.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Tragedy, Angst.**

 **Chapter 4**

Petir bersahut – sahutan dihiasi suara rintik hujan yang menari-nari mengikuti arah angin membuat Jae Hyun merapatkan selimut yang tersampir dibahunya. Ia sedang menikmati _cup_ ramennya di depan televisi. Tenang, Jae Hyun tentu saja sudah makan malam, _ajuma_ sudah membuatkannya makan malam yang enak sebelum pulang. Hanya saja suasana hujan badai seperti ini sangat tepat untuk menikmati ramen dengan kuah yang mengepul panas ditemani sekaleng cola dan tayangan kesukaan, bukan? Apalagi jika kalian sendirian di rumah, seperti Jae Hyun. Sehun sudah kembali ke jadwal syutingnya yang padat, Luhan selalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Terkadang Jae Hyun berpikir untuk membawa teman – temannya menginap di rumah, namun ia menepis pikiran itu, karena Luhan dan Sehun akan membunuhnya ketika mereka pulang dan mendapati rumah berantakan. Ayolah, tidak ada teman Jae Hyun yang mengerti kata 'bersih' dan 'rapi'

Suara hujan yang deras beserta volume televisi yang terlalu besar membuat Jae Hyun tidak sadar saat seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Kau sendirian?" suara itu mengejutkan Jae Hyun yang tengah terfokus pada televisi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Noona_ belum pulang. Tumben sekali kau sudah pulang _hyung_ , ini baru pukul delapan" Jae Hyun meneruskan makannya dengan cepat, takut Sehun akan meminta ramennya.

"Aku tidak akan memintanya! Makanlah pelan – pelan!" seru Sehun kesal setelah menghempaskan diri di sofa yang sama dengan Jae Hyun.

"Badai memberikan waktu istirahat lebih, syuting hari ini dihentikan"

Jae Hyun tidak merespon perkataan Sehun, keduanya kembali sibuk dengan dunia masing – masing, Jae Hyun dengan ramen dan televisinya, dan Sehun yang mencari posisi nyaman untuk bersandar dan memejamkan mata.

" _Hyung_ , aku rasa _noona_ terjebak hujan dikampusnya. Coba kau telfon _hyung_ " perintah Jae Hyun dengan tidak sopan.

Sehun membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, namun saat akan menekan tombol panggil jarinya terhenti. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya kembali dihinggapi perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Dia pasti pulang bersama temannya" Sehun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

"Memang seberapa banyak teman yang _noona_ punya?"

"Kau saja yang telfon" Sehun berkilah.

"Tanganku sedang _occupied_ " jawab Jae Hyun santai.

Sehun berdecak sebal, ia tahu Jae Hyun sama sepertinya yang khawatir karena Luhan belum pulang, tapi anak itu benar – benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Sambil mengomel tanpa suara Sehun menelpon nomor Luhan, namun hanya dijawab oleh operator.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif"

"Mungkin kehabisan baterai" Jae Hyun kembali menyahut.

" _YA_! Kau mau aku bagaimana kalau begitu!" teriak Sehun kesal.

"Jemput _hyung_! Jemput! Kau mau aku menjemputnya dengan sepeda motor?!" Jae Hyun menjawab berteriak membuat ia memuncratkan remah ramen yang sedang ia kunyah.

Sehun bangkit dengan kesal dari sofa dan naik menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar setelah mengganti baju sambil membawa kunci mobil.

" _Hyung_ aku ikut!"

"Tidak perlu! Kau tidak berguna!" jawab Sehun kesal sambil lalu.

" _Tsk_! Kudoakan kau mengidap darah tinggi!" teriak Jae Hyun tidak terima yang dijawab Sehun dengan hempasan pintu.

.

.

Sehun memacu mobilnya dengan pelan saat memasuki gerbang kampus Luhan, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat siapa tahu Luhan tengah berteduh di gedung terdekat. Dan benar saja! Luhan tengah menopang dagunya sambil menatap hujan di gazebo terdekat gerbang.

"Mau sampai kapan dia duduk disitu?" bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun berhenti di dekat Luhan dan membunyikan klaksonnya. Luhan yang melamun menatap hujan turun terkejut dan mencoba melihat dengan jelas ke arah mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Setelah memastikan tidak banyak orang disekitar, Sehun menurunkan kaca mobil agar Luhan bisa melihatnya.

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Sehun dibalik kemudi kemudian berlari sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan map plastik yang ia bawa. Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang. Sehun mengambil handuk kecil dibalik kursi Luhan dan menyerahkannya pada gadis yang tengah sibuk menggosok – gosok poninya itu, " _Gomawo_ ".

"Sampai kapan kau berencana duduk seperti orang bodoh disitu?" tanya Sehun sambil kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Sampai hujannya reda, mungkin" jawab Luhan asal sambil mengeringkan rambut dan bahunya yang sedikit basah.

"Aku rasa tidak dalam waktu dekat. Kenapa mematikan ponselmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata yang terfokus pada jalanan, atau mungkin berusaha fokus.

"Baterai ponselku habis, terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengecasnya" Luhan kembali menjawab seadanya kemudian duduk dengan tenang setelah selesai mengeringkan diri dan melempar handuk ke jok belakang.

" _Geunde_ , kenapa oppa sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan seolah baru saja sadar bahwa Sehun yang datang menjemputnya.

"Sutradara terlalu malas untuk syuting di cuaca seperti ini"

"Bilang saja kau yang mengomel tentang cuaca agar pulang cepat" entah kenapa hari ini Luhan sedang ingin membuat Sehun kesal.

"Terserah padamu" bisik Sehun setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai" Luhan mengambil posisi nyaman untuk tidur tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang menatapnya kesal.

.

.

Sehun butuh waktu satu jam untuk kembali ke rumah akibat hujan deras, ia harus berhati – hati melewati jalanan yang mulai digenangi air. Setelah masuk ke dalam garasi dan mematikan mesin mobil Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih tertidur sambil bersandar pada pintu. Sehun membuka _seat-beltnya_ dan berniat membangunkan Luhan, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Luhan bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya, membuat fokus Sehun beralih pada bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ia memperhatikannya cukup lama, namun Sehun segera menggeleng untuk mengeluarkan pikiran aneh yang hinggap dikepalanya, "Mungkin aku terlalu lelah"

" _Ya_ , kita sudah sampai! Bangunlah" seru Sehun setelah hati kemudian segera keluar dari mobil mendahului Luhan yang baru meregangkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Di Minggu pagi yang cerah ini, Jae Hyun tengah memandikan 'kekasih' kesayangan di halaman belakang sambil menggumamkan lagi – lagu yang menyenangkan.

"Tumben kau mencuci motormu sendiri?" remeh Luhan mendekat sambil membawa jus jeruknya dan duduk di ayunan sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

"Hari ini aku akan berpetualang bersamanya _Noona_! Kami akan melakukan _date_ paling romantis, menyusuri jalanan hingga waktu malam~" jawab Jae Hyun dengan penuh penghayatan dan ekspresi jenaka.

" _Aigoo_.. _aigoo_. Aku rasa aku harus mencarikanmu _yeojachingu_ sungguhan, kau tidak masalah dengan wanita yang lebih tua bukan?" ujar Luhan sambil mendecakkan lidah prihatin.

Sehun yang melihat kedua dongsaengnya dari lantai dua tersenyum maklum mendengar ocehan mereka. Ini yang membuatnya menyukai berada di rumah di hari libur.

.

.

" _Hyung_! _Noona_! Aku pergi!"

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut!"

" _Araseo noona_! _Kanda_!"

Dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti rumah besar itu. Luhan yang sedari tadi berbaring di sofa menatap tidak minat pada televisi dihadapannya.

"Huwaa aku bosan sekali" keluh Luhan bergerak gerak tidak jelas hingga melorot kelantai.

" _Jamkan_! Kenapa Oh Sehun sialan itu tidak keluar dari kamar sedari tadi?" bisiknya bangkit dan segera berlari menuju kamar Sehun.

" _Ya_! Oh Seh—"

Hening. Bumi seperti berhenti berputar, tidak ada yang bergerak atau bernapas, mungkin?

" _KYAA_! DASAR CABUUUUL!" _EOMMAAA_!" Luhan berteriak sekuat tenaganya sambil menutup mata

" _YA_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KELUAR!" balas Sehun berteriak sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan bersembunyi dibalik tempat tidur. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah menikmati musik yang diputarnya sebelum mengenakan pakaian.

Seketika Luhan membanting pintu dan berdiri kaku didepan kamar Sehun, yang sudah tertutup tentunya. Namun belum sempat Luhan menarik napas dengan benar ia harus kembali oleng karena Sehun membuka pintu kamar tiba – tiba –setelah mengenakan pakaian dengan kilat.

" _Akh_!" Luhan meringis sakit saat pantatnya mendarat di lantai.

" _YA_!" Sehun kembali berteriak pada Luhan yang tengah terduduk di dekat kakinya.

" _Knock—YAAA_!" Sehun beteriak frustasi sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya.

" _M-mian, oppa_ , tolong aku, aduh sakit sekali. Sepertinya tulangku patah. Bagaimana ini?" Luhan masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya sambil memegang pinggang.

Melihat itu Sehun segera berjongkok, " _Gwaenchanha_? Makanya ketok dulu sebelum masuk, bagaimana ini?" Sehun ikut panik melihat Luhan yang tengah menahan sakit.

"Apanya yang bagaimana! Bantu aku berdiri! Cepat ke rumah sakit bodoh!" Luhan balas berteriak sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan dengan segala teriakan dan keribetan yang terjadi selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Luhan akhirnya mendapat pertolongan dan beristirahat setelah menjalani _CT scan_. Sehun yang duduk disamping tempat tidur Luhan –tanpa penyamaran apapun hanya bisa sesekali menoleh takut pada _dongsaeng_ nya yang selalu menyalak setiap mata mereka bertemu atau ketika Sehun membuka mulutnya.

" _Noona_!" Jae Hyun masuk ke ruang rawat setengah berari dengan napas terengah – engah.

"Apa yang terjadi _hyung_?!" Sehun memandang Jae Hyun dengan wajah dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin, membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun segera dipotong oleh Luhan " _Hyung_ mu hampir membunuhku! _Akh_!"

Tidak terima dengan tudingan Luhan, Sehun berdiri dari kursinya, "Jika kau mengetuk sebelum masuk ke kamarku semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Delapan puluh persen ini salahmu! Dasar cabul!"

" _Mwo?! Akh_!" Luhan mengerang sakit saat akan menendang Sehun dengan kakinya. Jae Hyun yang melihat mereka berdua akhirnya menengahi dan membantu Luhan untuk kembali meluruskan kakinya.

" _Geumanhae cheom_! Ini rumah sakit! Jadi ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" Jae Hyun menatap _hyung_ dan _noona_ nya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Aku terjatuh saat _oppa_ membuka pintu" cerita Luhan ragu – ragu

"Dia masuk ke kamarku saat aku b-baru selesai mandi" Sehun menyambung dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tapi aku langsung keluar Jae Hyun-ah! Makanya saat _oppa_ membuka pintu lagi aku terjatuh.." Luhan memainkan kedua telunjuknya seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbohong.

"Baiklah, jadi _noona_ masuk ke kamar _hyung_ saat Sehun _hyung_ baru selesai mandi, kemudian karena kaget _noona_ langsung keluar menutup pintu, kemudian Sehun _hyung_ kembali membuka pintu dan _noona_ terjatuh. _Noona_..." Jae Hyun memberi jeda kalimatnya dan menatap Luhan horor, "Kau melihatnya?!" Jae Hyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

" _YA_!" seru Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

Dan akibat 'kecelakaan' itu Luhan harus absen dari kuliahnya untuk sementara waktu dan berdiam diri dikamarnya dengan semua kebutuhan dibantu oleh _ajuma_. Namun kesialan sepertinya tidak mau beranjak begitu saja dari Luhan, dengan keadaan kedua orang tuanya tidak berada di rumah, Sehun yang kembali sibuk syuting dan Jae Hyun berangkat ke sekolah setiap hari, kini _ajuma_ harus cuti selama beberapa hari karena suaminya dirawat di rumah sakit akibat _stroke_. Selamat Xi Luhan!

Luhan meraih ponselnya yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidur dan men- _dial_ nomor Jae Hyun, sayang sepertinya _dongsaeng_ satu – satunya yang ia miliki itu tidak bisa diharapkan sekarang. Satu – satunya orang yang bisa ia mintai tolong hanya.. Sehun.

"Oh kau mengangkatnya! _Oppa_! Kau pulang pukul berapa?" Luhan merasa seperti Tuhan sedang memberikan pertolongan padanya sekarang.

" _Wae_? Aku masih ada _scene_ setelah ini" jawab Sehun setengah hati.

"Aku mohon bantu aku kali ini. _Ajuma_ harus pergi ke rumah sakit karena suaminya. Aku benar – benar harus ke kamar mandi _oppa_ ~ Aku bersalah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, huh?"

Sehun tersenyum diseberang mendengar permohonan Luhan, kemudian ia kembali mengulum senyumnya dan memasang tampang dingin—walau Luhan pasti tidak akan melihatnya, "Aku rasa satu jam lagi. Aku tutup"

.

.

Dan sejak saat itu, rutinitas Sehun setelah pulang dari jadwal syutingnya adalah masuk ke kamar Luhan dan menggendong _dongsaeng_ nya itu ke kamar mandi, kemudian kembali menggendongnya ke kasur, mengambilkan makananannya dan menunggu Luhan selesai meminum obatnya. Setelah Luhan tertidur, Sehun akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan tidur.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku benar – benar butuh ke kamar mandi sekarang" Luhan segera mengangkat kedua tangannya saat melihat Sehun membuka pintu. Dengan wajah malas Sehun menggendong Luhan ke kamar mandi kemudian menunggu di depan pintu. Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya, ia benar – benar lelah dengan syuting hari ini.

"Aku sudah selesai" Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan kembali menggendong Luhan menuju tempat tidurnya. Namun entah karena terlalu lelah atau Luhan yang bertambah berat Sehun terhuyung saat meletakkan Luhan ke atas tempat tidur sehingga ia terjatuh menimpa _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

" _Ya_! Kau berat sekali!" Luhan memukul mukul punggung Sehun yang masih menimpanya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya "Aku rasa kau bertambah—" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya saat wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Luhan. Matanya menatap bulu mata lentik yang bergerak – gerak karena Luhan mengedipkan matanya, kemudian turun ke bibir ranum yang tengah cemberut itu. Untuk beberapa saat, semua seperti _slow motion_ dimata Sehun.

Melihat wajah Sehun dari jarak begitu dekat entah mengapa membuat ekspresi cemberut Luhan mengendur, ia seperti terhisap ke dalam pusaran tak kasat mata pada iris Sehun.

" _Hyung_! Bantu aku!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamar Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia akhirnya bernapas setelah menahan kontraksi paru – parunya selama beberapa detik.

"Apa – apaan ini?" bisik Luhan sambil menggosok dada kirinya tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah kembali kuliah seperti biasa. Semuanya kembali normal, kedua orang tua mereka sudah pulang, dan _ajuma_ sudah kembali bekerja. Kehidupan kembali berjalan normal, tidak ada lagi kehebohan – kehebohan aneh yang dibuat tiga bersaudara karena mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Bahkan untuk duduk bersama saat makan malam pun mereka sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Bertemu saat sarapan pun juga terjadi jika mereka semua sama – sama berangkat pagi hari.

Malam ini Luhan sedang ingin menikmati bir kalengnya sebelum tidur. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia turun menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng bir dingin dan duduk sebentar di taman. Tadinya begitu, sebelum Luhan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Sebagian besar ruangan telah gelap karena ini sudah tengah malam, hanya ada penerangan dari lampu meja yang terletak di beberapa sudut ruangan yang memberi penerangan.

"Kau minum?" Sehun yang tadinya berhenti kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah Luhan yang baru saja menutup pintu lemari pendingin, Ikut mengambil beberapa kaleng bir dari lemari pendingin.

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan alis yang dinaikan saat Sehun mengangkat sebungkus cemilan di depan wajahnya.

Menikmati bir di taman belakang yang dirawat oleh _eomma_ nya adalah favorit Luhan saat jenuh mendatanginya. Ditemani lampu taman yang redup, lagu – lagu dari serangga malam dan semilir angin yang lembut mampu membuat Luhan merasa nyaman seperti baru saja mengonsumsi sedatif yang membuat kepalanya terasa ringan. Kemudian Luhan akan mengantuk, dan masuk untuk menjemput mimpinya. Ya, seharusnya itu yang terjadi, namun kehadiran Sehun yang mengekor Luhan duduk di gazebo kayu tak beratap itu membuat Luhan kesulitan mencapai kantuknya, walaupun ia sudah menghabiskan dua kaleng bir.

Luhan membuka kaleng ketiganya, meminumnya beberapa teguk sebelum memeluk lututnya dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan mulutnya, "Ada yang kau khawatirkan?"

Luhan kembali menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku khawatirkan" jawab Luhan sambil memandang langit gelap yang menjadi _background_ pepohonan rendah dihadapannya.

Sehun menoleh, memperhatikan Luhan yang masih memandang jauh ke depan, "Kalau begitu aku lebih pintar darimu, aku tahu apa yang aku khawatirkan"

" _Mweonde_?" tanya Luhan setengah hati masih dengan tatapan jauh ke depan

Sehun memberi jeda cukup lama sebelum menjawab, " _Neo_ ". Tidak puas dengan jawaban Sehun, Luhan balas menatap Sehun dengan sebelah alis terangkat, " _Huh_?"

Seperti dilanda disorientasi sesaat, Luhan baru merasa kesadarannya kembali saat Sehun menahan kepala Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak ada lumatan berlebihan atau bunyi aneh yang akan membuat seisi rumah bangun. Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali, berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, seharusnya disaat seperti ini ia mendorong Sehun menjauh, menampar atau menendang selangkangannya, tapi entah kenapa ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang menahan Luhan untuk melakukan semua itu.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menunduk sehingga Luhan bisa mencium bau sampo yang digunakan _oppa_ -nya itu. "Mian" bisik Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berusaha menyatukan nyawa – nyawanya yang berterbangan.

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa tidur malam itu, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil bergerak-gerak kesana kemari seperti cacing kepanasan. Sesekali ia memukul kepalanya seperti orang bodoh dan berakhir duduk ditempat tidur hingga pagi menjelang.

"Jae Hyun- _ah_ , _hyung_ mu tidak ada jadwal pagi ini?" Nyonya Oh bertanya pada putranya yang tengah menghabiskan makanan terburu – buru.

" _Molla_. Aku buru – buru _eomma_. Aku pergi dulu!" Jae Hyun segera berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan Nyonya Oh yang baru saja duduk di meja makan.

"Kenapa anak itu buru – buru sekali?" Tuan Oh yang baru keluar dari kamar segera mengambil tempat diujung meja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Nyonya Oh menjawab setengah tertawa, "Ah, aku lupa membuat kopimu, sebentar _yeobo_ " Nyonya Oh bangkit dari kursinya setelah mengambil sepotong roti bakar.

Luhan hanya diam, menghabiskan sarapan dengan pelan. Sepertinya pikirannya masih berterbangan karena Luhan tidak menjawab saat Tuan Oh memanggilnya. Sehingga pria paruh baya itu harus menyentuh pundak putrinya.

" _Ne_?" Luhan menatap Tuan Oh kebingungan.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Tuan Oh lembut.

"Ah- _aniyo appa_ , aku berangkat dulu kalau begitu. _Eomma_! Aku pergi!" Luhan segera kabur untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari orang tuanya.

"Apa anak – anak sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Tuan Oh sambil menerima kopinya dari sang istri.

" _Ani_ , Jae Hyun tidak pernah bilang apa – apa padaku" jawab Nyonya Oh kembali duduk di meja makan.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja, tapi mereka terlihat kurang bersemangat akhir – akhir ini" Nyonya Oh tersenyum menenangkan, suaminya kadang terlalu khawatir menurutnya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Sehun dengan tampang lusuh dengan kantong mata besar setelah mendadak muncul di meja makan dan menghabiskan jusnya.

"Kau tidak sarapan Sehun- _a_? Hati – hati dijalan!" seru Nyonya Oh tepat sebelum terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Sehun sebenarnya sudah keluar dari kamarnya saat Jae Hyun berpamitan, namun ia menunggu Luhan berpamitan juga untuk turun.

Sehun mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan pelan menuju halte. Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri Sehun menginjak gas lebih dalam dan mendahului Luhan, "Terkutuk kau Oh Sehun!" bisik Sehun frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar deru mobil cukup kencang melewatinya, 'mobil Sehun _oppa_ ' pikir Luhan

.

.

.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Let Me Love You Again, Next Time.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Tragedy, Angst.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Awkward_.

Hanya itu kata yang bisa menggambarkan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sekarang. Tidak ada lagi panggilan-panggilan manja, jitakan gemas maupun pertengkaran kekanakan yang biasa terjadi. Sejak kejadian di taman belakang seminggu lalu, Sehun dan Luhan saling menghindar. Sehun selalu beralasan syuting untuk pulang tengah malam (padahal terkadang ia selesai sejak sore). Luhan selalu beralasan mengerjakan tugas untuk mengunci diri di kamar setelah makan malam. Pada pagi hari Luhan memilih berangkat satu jam lebih cepat dari Jae Hyun yang notabene adalah anak sekolah yang masuk pukul 7.30 setiap pagi (padahal dua hari dalam seminggu jadwal kuliah baru dimulai dari shift 2). Gadis itu beralasan ingin belajar di perpustakaan dan membawa sarapannya dengan kotak bekal.

"Mereka bertengkar. Sangat hebat! Aku yakin!" seru Jae Hyun setelah untuk kesekian harinya ia hanya sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Tuan Oh tertawa melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya yang memasang tampak bak detektif, "Seharusnya kau membantu _hyung_ dan _noona_ mu berbaikan".

"Biarkan saja, asalkan mereka tidak merusak barang – barang di rumah ini, biarkan saja" kali ini Nyonya Oh menyela.

" _Yeoksi_ , hanya _eomma_ yang mengerti perasaanku! Membantu mereka berbaikan sama saja menyerahkan putramu ini pada harimau dan singa yang sedang kelaparan _appa_!" Jae Hyun membela dirinya dramatis dengan memeluk diri sendiri.

" _Hahaha_ kau ada – ada saja! Sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu"

.

.

.

" _Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! NG! Stop_! Sudah! Aku pusing denganmu Sehun- _ssi_. Mari kita istirahat lima belas menit!" Sutradara segera meninggalkan kursinya dengan wajah kesal.

Semua kru mulai mengistirahatkan diri, Sehun pun sibuk menunduk minta maaf bersama _manager_ nya. Adegan _kissing_ nya dengan sang lawan main benar – benar hancur hari ini. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama Sehun mencium lawan mainnya. Dramanya sudah hampir sampai dipenghujung episode dan sudah waktunya pemeran utama dan pasangannya bahagia. Tapi setiap menatap wajah aktris yang sudah menjadi lawan mainnya dua setengah bulan belakangan ini Sehun selalu terbayang wajah Luhan. Ia benar – benar kehilangan konsentrasinya, _it's not Oh Sehun day_!

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang sang _manager_ dan sutradara (bahkan _manager_ Sehun berbohong bahwa Sehun sedang tertimpa musibah) diputuskan adegan _kissing_ ditunda besok hari, sehingga Sehun hanya harus menyelesaikan beberapa adegan yang bisa ia lakukan sendiri. Dan disinilah Oh Sehun sekarang, dengan _mood_ buruk duduk di dalam _van_ nya dengan tangan terlipat di dada, dada yang naik turun menahan emosi.

" _H-hyung_ , apa _hyung_ ingin langsung pulang?" tanya sang _manage_ r yang sedang mengemudi.

" _Ani_ , ke kantor. Aku akan pulang dengan mobilku sendiri"

" _Ne_ " sang _manage_ r yang lebih muda dari Sehun itu tidak mau berbicara banyak, di dalam komik keadaan Sehun sekarang akan digambarkan dengan _background_ api yang berkobar.

Sehun sampai di rumah dengan selamat walaupun ia mengendarai mobilnya ugal – ugalan, membuat Sehun mendapatkan klakson beberapa kali di jalan. Setelah menutup pintu masuk dengan kasar Sehun langsung naik menuju kamarnya. Dan tepat saat ia akan membuka pintu kamar, Luhan keluar dari pintu sebelah sambil membawa gelasnya yang kosong. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, namun Luhan segera menunduk, melewati Sehun dan menuruni tangga setengah berlari.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, membuang napas kasar dan mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan langkah lebar Sehun menuruni tangga dan meraih tangan Luhan, merebut gelas kaca itu, meletakkannya sembarangan dan menarik Luhan keluar rumah.

Luhan masih menutup matanya saat mobil yang dikendarai Sehun terasa berhenti. Kedua tangannya yang memegang erat _seat-belt_ benar – benar kebas sekarang. Melihat Luhan yang ketakutan seperti anak kucing yang dipojokkan itu membuat Sehun merasa bersalah, ia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali dengan kedua tangan, kemudian melepaskan _seat-belt_ nya dan menghadap pada Luhan yang masih duduk dengan mata tertutup.

" _Mian_ , aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu ketakutan. Sekarang sudah tidak apa – apa" Sehun berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan pada _seat-belt_ , ia menatap kedepan, tempat ini tidak terlalu terang dan ramai, tapi Luhan tahu ia sedang berada di pinggir sungai sekarang. Seketika Luhan menarik napas lega, mengetahui bahwa ia belum mati, Luhan bahkan sudah berpasrah diri jika ia mengalami kecalakaan karena Sehun yang membawa mobil seperti orang kesetanan.

"Apa apaan kau?" bisik Luhan sengit tanpa menatap Sehun, ia bahkan tidak memanggil Sehun dengan _oppa_.

Sehun memejamkan matanya agar tidak tersulut emosi, ia menunduk sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Luhan, "Kenapa menghindariku?"

Luhan menoleh, tidak mau terintimidasi oleh tatapan Sehun. Padahal jika Sehun menyalakan lampu ia akan melihat mata Luhan yang masih berkaca – kaca karena ketakutan, "Apa itu pertanyaan untuk dirimu sendiri, _oppa_ " Luhan menekankan kata terkahir dari kalimatnya, berlagak tenang padahal ia mati – matian menahan diri untuk tidak gemetaran.

Sehun kembali mengalah, " _Mianhae_ , aku tahu ini pengecut—"

"Bukan hanya pengecut tapi ini salah _oppa_! Sadarlah!" dada Luhan berdesir saat ia meneriakkan kalimat itu pada Sehun.

" _Geurae_! _Na do oppa johahae_! Lalu apa? Meminta _eomma_ dan _appa_ merestui?!" Luhan tertawa miris di sela – sela kalimatnya, "Wah kau benar – benar gila Xi Luhan!" Luhan memilih kembali bersandar dan menatap kedepan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" bisik Sehun lemah, entah pada Luhan atau dirinya sendiri.

Luhan tidak tahan lagi, peredaran darahnya seperti mengalir ke satu arah sekarang, mata. Luhan menutup wajahnya dan menangis tersedu, "Jangan lakukan apapun" bisik Luhan susah payah, "Aku—hiks benar-benar bingung sekarang.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya agar tangisannya tidak terdengar keluar.

Luhan tiba – tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang kehabisan kata – kata, " _Oppa_ , aku adikmu, Xi— _ani_ Oh Luhan, dan kita punya satu adik lagi Oh Jae Hyun— _hiks_! _Oppa_! Katakan sesuatu kumohon- _hiks_!" Luhan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya memohon dan kembali menangis.

Sehun tidak tahan lagi, ia mengguncang kedua pundak Luhan, "Xi Luhan! Tenangkan dirimu! Aku sudah berusaha! Tapi aku berakhir seperti orang gila hari ini! _Jebal_ , berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang berair masih dengan tersedu sedih. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia—

Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan hanya pasrah mengikuti permainan Sehun, pikirannya buntu sekarang. Dan disaat seperti ini Luhan memilih mengikuti perasaannya, membalas ciuman panas Sehun dan melepaskan perasaannya yang berusaha ia sembunyikan di dasar terdalam sesuatu yang ia sebut hati.

 _Prang!_

"Astaga!" Jae Hyun terlonjak kaget saat tidak sengaja menyenggol pigura kecil yang ia letakkan diatas nakas dengan kakinya, karena terlalu asyik bermain game diatas tempat tidur. Pigura yang berisi foto pose aneh Jae Hyun dengan _hyung_ dan _noona_ nya itu pecah dan kayunya patah.

"Padahal aku tidak menendangnya dengan keras" bisik jae Hyun saat memunguti pecahan kaca dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Jae Hyun membersihkan foto dari sisa kaca dengan cara meniupnya, kemudian tersenyum geli saat menatap foto itu sebelum memasukannya ke dalam laci.

.

.

.

Sarapan yang tenang di tengah keluarga Oh disertai pagi yang cerah. Jae Hyun sedang bersenandung mengunyah rotinya sambil memainkan ponsel saat Luhan mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Hai _noona!_ _Joheun achim! Heol_!" Jae Hyun yang sedang menyapa Luhan menjatuhkan rotinya saat melihat Sehun ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Ada apa ini? _Superstar_ Oh Sehun- _ssi_? Anda juga sarapan?" tanya Jae Hyun menatap Sehun dengan mata membola.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya, " _Adeul_ , habiskan sarapanmu"

"Wah sudah lama rasanya kita tidak sarapan seperti ini" Tuan Oh mengambil tempat di ujung meja seperti biasa.

"Jadi _noona_ , kalian sudah berbaikan? Aku tahu Oh Sehun ini pasti— _eomma_!" Jae Hyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Sehun segera berdiri dari kursi dan berusaha memukul Jae Hyun walaupun gagal.

" _Okey stop_ semuanya, hari ini mari sarapan dengan tenang" lerai Nyonya Oh diikut tawa sang suami.

.

.

.

Luhan mengayunkan kakinya bosan, sudah setengah jam ia duduk di halte yang sudah sepi ini, namun hingga layar ponselnya menunjukkan angka 21.35 tak kunjung ada tanda – tanda kemunculan Sehun.

" _Ck_ , jika kau tidak datang sebelum bus yang akan lewat, aku akan pulang saja!" gerutu Luhan kesal.

Sepertinya gerutuan Luhan sampai ke telinga Sehun, karena lima menit setelahnya mobil Sehun berhenti tepat dihadapan Luhan. Luhan melemparkan tatapan kesalnya sebelum berdiri dan masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku ingin _tteokbeokki_ "

Sehun menganga menatap Luhan sekilas, gadis itu bahkan belum duduk dengan benar tapi ia sudah memperlihatkan kemarahannya.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan pengambilan gambar, ini baru pukul.. 21.40" Sehun membela diri setelah memastikan waktu keterlambatannya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu jika nanti ambulans mengantar mayatku yang mati beku Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan sarkastik.

Sehun kembali menoleh pada Luhan yang menatap keluar jendela, "Kau sedang pms?"

Tanpa peringatan Luhan memukul Sehun berkali – kali dengan map yang ia bawa, " _Ya! Ya_! Aku sedang menyetir!"

.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah menikmati _tteokbeokki_ nya tanpa mempedulikan Sehun. Sehun menelan ludahnya pelan, kemudian meminum air putih yang terletak diatas _dashboard_.

" _Aish_ , satu saja. Biarkan aku memakannya satu saja!" Sehun berusaha merebut _cup_ plastik berisi _tteokbeokki_ yang sedang dinikmati Luhan, namun dengan cepat Luhan menyembunyikan _cup_ itu dibelakangnya.

" _Oppa_ sendiri yang bilang harus diet! Kau bilang ada pemotretan lusa!" Sehun kembali bersandar pada joknya, masih menatap penuh minat pada _tteokbeokki_ yang kembali dilahap Luhan.

" _Araseo_! _Araseo_! Potongan terakhir!" Luhan memberikan potongan terakhir _tteok_ kepada Sehun yang dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kita kesini hari ini?" tanya Luhan setelah membereskan _tteokbeokki_ nya dan menengguk _cola_ yang ia beli bersama _tteokbeokki_. Luhan memperhatikan sekitar mobil yang sepi.

"Hanya ingin menikmati itu" jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk gelombang air berwarna warni yang baru saja menyala dengan dagunya, kemudian bersandar pada jok.

"Sayang sekali kita terlalu jauh" keluh Luhan kecewa karena Sehun memarkir mobilnya cukup jauh dari jembatan yang menjadi pusat festival air itu.

"Ah, aku merindukan ramen" bisik Luhan abstrak masih dengan mata menatap gelombang air.

Sehun tergelak, " _Jebal_ , aku masih harus diet sampai dua hari ke depan, Lu!"

"Aku tidak mengajak _oppa_ makan bersamaku. Saat pulang berhenti di minimarket dulu, _okey_?" ujar Luhan sambil membuat 'o' dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi perubahan _mood_ Luhan yang seperti _rollercoaster_ , baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia merajuk dan sekarang gadis itu tengah berada dalam _mood_ positif hanya karena sebuah _cup tteokbeokki_. Sehun menikmatinya, ia menikmati kehidupannya tiga bulan ini.

.

"Lagi – lagi! Kalian keluar tanpa mengajakku!" Jae Hyun melipat tangannya di dada melihat Luhan yang masuk diikuti Sehun.

" _Aigoo, eottohke_? Kau masih belum legal untuk minum alkohol diluar adikku manis" jelas Sehun dengan wajah dibuat prihatin sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jae Hyun. Bocah itu menepis tangan _hyung_ nya dan berbalik menatap Luhan yang telah menaiki tangga, " _Noona_! Kau berhutang menemaniku minum dua tahun lagi!"

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan tanda 'oke' menggunakan jarinya tanpa menoleh dan masuk ke kamar.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang seperti biasa, sebelum Sehun turun setengah berlari sambil memasang jaketnya. Empat manusia yang sudah duduk di meja makan mau tidak mau harus menatap Sehun yang membuat suara gaduh dengan langkahnya yang terburu – buru.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Sehun- _a_! Sarapanmu!"

"Kenapa dia terburu – buru sekali?"

" _Heol! Daebak_! Dispa*ch merilis foto Oh Sehun dan kekasihnya!" teriak Jae Hyun membacakan judul artikel yang ia baca.

"Anak itu punya pacar? Kau yakin itu bukan berita tabloid?" Tuan Oh menanggapi Jae Hyun dengan tenang sambil menghirup bau kopi buatan istrinya.

" _Jinjja? Yeppeo_?" Nyonya Oh menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jae Hyun, meminta ponsel yang sedang dipegang Jae Hyun.

"Ya ampun, anak muda zaman sekarang. Foto ini diambil diam – diam begitu?" Nyonya Oh menggeleng – geleng melihat foto Sehun yang sedang mencium seorang gadis di mobilnya. Wajah Sehun terlihat jelas karena foto itu diambil dari arah yang tepat menghadap Sehun, sehingga wajah gadis yang disebut kekasih Sehun itu tidak tertangkap kamera.

Jae Hyun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya setelah Nyonya Oh mengembalikan benda persegi itu. Sedangkan Nyonya Oh sedang memperdebatkan seperti apa gadis yang disebut kekasih Sehun itu bersama suaminya. Hanya satu orang, yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, menatap layar ponselnya sambil meremas telapak tangannya yang berkeringat.

.

.

.

To be Continue..


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Let Me Love You Again, Next Time.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Tragedy, Angst.**

 **Chapter 6**

Sudah lewat dari tengah malam, Luhan masih mondar – mandir di kamarnya. Sesekali ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, kemudian berdiri lagi. Duduk di depan meja rias, menatap pantulan dirinya, mengacak-acak rambut, kemudian berdiri lagi.

Sudah pukul dua dini hari, tapi Sehun belum pulang, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan selain menunggu di kamarnya. Lelah bergerak kesana kemari Luhan memilih duduk di balik meja belajarnya dengan memeluk lutut, menatap keluar jendela kaca besar yang tepat berada di depan mejanya.

.

Pukul setengah empat dini hari. Sehun menutup pintu dengan pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan seisi rumah diwaktu tidur yang tinggal sedikit ini. Dengan langkah diseret Sehun langsung naik menuju kamarnya sambil menenteng jaket yang tadi ia pakai saat berangkat.

Tadinya Sehun berniat langsung masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh diatas tempat tidur, namun melihat lampu kamar Luhan yang masih menyala membuat Sehun membelokkan langkahnya, tidak biasanya Luhan tidur dengan lampu menyala.

Sehun mendorong pintu yang tidak dikunci itu dengan pelan, takut membangunkan sang pemilik kamar. Namun saat mengintip dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan di tempat tidur, Sehunpun mendorong pintu itu lebar – lebar. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lega menemukan Luhan tengah memeluk lutut diatas kursi belajarnya. Namun melihat kepala Luhan yang menempel pada lutut, Sehun berasumsi jika Luhan tertidur. Dan benar saja, Luhan tidak bergerak saat suara pintu tertutup sedikit berbunyi.

"Kenapa tidur seperti ini, _hm_?" bisik Sehun berjongkok disamping kursi Luhan. Sehun berdiri dan terlihat berpikir, ia bingung bagaimana cara memindahkan Luhan ke tempat tidur tanpa membangunkan gadis itu. Sehunpun menyerah dan memilih membangunkan Luhan.

Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman saat mendengar namanya dipanggil di dekat telinga dan pundaknya sedikit digoyangkan, dengan mata masih setengah tertutup Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan segera terbangun ketika menangkap wajah Sehun, " _Oppa_!" Sehun segera menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir agar Luhan memelankan suaranya.

Luhan melompat turun dari kursi, namun kakinya yang kebas karena ditekuk lama membuat Luhan oleng, beruntung Sehun menahan lengannya agar tidak terjatuh, " _Wae_?"

"Kakiku kebas" jawab Luhan menahan nyeri sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan Sehun sebagai tumpuannya. Sehun menghela napas kemudian menggendong Luhan dan mendudukkannya dengan hati – hati di atas tempat tidur.

Sehun duduk di dekat kaki Luhan dan berniat menyentuh pergelangan kaki gadis itu untuk memijatnya. Namun dengan cepat Luhan menahan tangan Sehun, " _Hajima_! Ini sakit sekali. Biarkan saja".

Sehun mengangguk maklum dan menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat kearah Luhan.

"Aku bingung harus bertanya tentang apa" ujar Luhan setengah berbisik. Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan wajah lelah, "Tenang saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

" _Mianhae oppa_ , aku tidak bisa membantumu dengan apapun" Luhan menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Sehun yang lelah lebih lama.

"Jika ada memangnya kau mau membantu?" bisik Sehun serak, ia benar – benar sudah hampir kehabisan tenaganya seharian ini.

Luhan menatap Sehun penasaran, memangnya apa yang bisa ia bantu?

"Berbaringlah" perintah Sehun singkat, membuat Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya," _Ne_?"

" _Aish, ppalli_. Aku mengantuk sekali" Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk berbaring dan mengambil tempat disamping gadis itu, memeluknya seperti guling.

" _Oppa_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu!" Luhan memarahi Sehun dengan teriakan tertahan sambil memukul pelan lengan Sehun yang memeluknya.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintu" gumam Sehun dengan mata tertutup

"Bagaimana jika _eomma_ tidak menemukanmu dikamar?" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar terlepas namun tidak ada gunanya, karena Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Sehun menjawab Luhan dengan bergumam tidak jelas, ia sudah hampir tertidur rupanya. Luhan hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya cemas, berharap keberuntungan berpihak padanya setidaknya hingga besok pagi.

.

.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas. Luhan tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkan Sehun sebenarnya, namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kamarnya begitu saja dan berangkat ke kampus.

" _Oppa_.. Bangunlah sebentar" bisik Luhan sambil menggoyang pundak Sehun pelan. Sehun mengeliat terganggu kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

" _Oppa_! Kau harus mengunci pintu! Bangunlah sebentar" Luhan kembali berbisik sebelum menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi Sehun. Ia menarik kedua tangan Sehun yang masih menutup mata dan memaksa Sehun untuk turun dari tempat tidur dengan mendorong punggung namja itu. Ini masih pagi tapi Luhan sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak tenaga.

Melihat Sehun yang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal Luhan segera mengambil tas dan mapnya kemudian kembali menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya menuju pintu.

"Kunci pintunya" Luhan kembali mengingatkan Sehun yang bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu.

Setelah memastikan suara pintu terkunci Luhan akhirnya turun untuk sarapan. _Fiuh,_ sungguh pagi yang melelahkan Xi Luhan!

.

.

Luhan pulang ke rumah pukul delapan malam, saat sampai di depan kamarnya Luhan berhenti. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan pelan, tidak mendapat jawaban. Dengan pelan Luhan menekan kenop pintu, mengintip sedikit, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya lebar – lebar. Luhan tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, " Apa yang kau harapkan Xi Luhan!"

" _Wae_?"

Luhan mundur selangkah karena terkejut dengan Jae Hyun yang tiba-tiba berbisik didekat telinganya. _Namja_ tanggung itu tengah mememeluk cemilan didadanya.

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan normal Oh Jae Hyun? Kenapa berbisik seperti pencuri begitu?"

" _Ani~_ Karena melihat _noona_ berdiri di depan pintu aku pikir ada sesuatu di kamarmu." Gerutu Jae Hyun menatap Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" omel Jae Hyun berlalu menuju kamarnya yang berada paling ujung dan paling besar.

Luhan menghela napas sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepala saat mendengar Jae Hyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

.

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang berdiri di depan lemarinya yang terbuka dengan mengenakan _bathrobe_ putih. Luhan sedikit berjinjit untuk menarik baju tidurnya yang berada pada rak paling atas dan saat baju tidur itu berhasil ditarik, beberapa baju lainnya ikut jatuh.

Luhan berdecak kesal dan memunguti beberapa pakaian yang terjatuh di lantai. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia menyentuh kemeja bermotif bunga yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Kemeja itu adalah kemeja yang digunakannya saat tertangkap _paparazi_ bersama Sehun di mobil. Tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan memungut kemeja itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di dekat meja rias. Semoga _ajuma_ langsung membuang isi tempat sampah itu besok pagi.

.

.

 _Ajuma_ berpikir sejenak di depan kamar Luhan. Ditangan kirinya ia membawa plastik yang berisi sampah dan ditangan kanannya ia memegang kemeja yang dibuang Luhan semalam. _Ajuma_ membalik-balik kemeja itu, tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada robek atau noda membandel yang menempel, ia bingung harus membuangnya atau meletakkan kemeja itu ke dalam mesin cuci.

" _Wae geureoseyo (what's going on) ajuma_?" Jae Hyun yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya menatap heran pada _ajuma_ yang membalik-balik kemeja bermotif bunga itu.

"Saya menemukan ini di dalam tempat sampah, tapi sepertinya tidak rusak. Mungkin _agassi_ tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya"

Jae Hyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan meneruskan langkah menuju kamar, namun tepat di depan pintunya Jae Hyun berbalik, " _Jamkkanmanyo (wait) ajuma_! Biar aku yang menanyakannya pada _noona_ " Jae Hyun mengejar _ajuma_ yang sudah berada ditengah tangga dan membawa kemeja itu ke kamarnya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian sekolahnya Jae Hyun duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur dan memandangi kemeja Luhan yang berada di hadapannya. Jae Hyun terlihat berpikir sambil mengusap-usap dagunya, "Ah tidak mungkin" Jae Hyun mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, menepis pikirannya sendiri.

"Lebih baik mengeceknya, benar Oh Jae Hyun! Jangan terlalu cepat berspekulasi" Jae Hyun mengetik sesuatu diponselnya kemudian membuat gestur men- _zoom_. Jae Hyun terdiam sejenak, matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jae Hyun melihat ponselnya dan kemeja itu bergantian, tak lama kemudian ia melempar ponselnya sembarangan dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, sesekali menggeleng, " _Aniya, aniya_ ". Jae Hyun menatap kemeja di hadapannya dengan tatapan berpikir sambil menggigit kukunya tanpa sadar. " _Mwoji_?" gumam Jae Hyun dengan tampang tidak percaya.

.

.

Suasana rumah malam itu cukup tenang, Luhan dan Jae Hyun tengah menonton tayangan televisi sambil mengunyah cemilan, lebih tepatnya Luhan yang menonton. Karena Jae Hyun yang duduk disamping Luhan menatap _noona_ nya itu dengan dahi berkerut.

" _Wae_?" tanya Luhan singkat saat mendapati Jae Hyun menatapnya serius.

Jae Hyun membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutup kembali. Ia menggeleng, " _Ani_ ".

Luhan mencibir dan kembali fokus dengan tayangan televisi. Jae Hyun kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan, " _Noona_ "

" _Hm_?" jawab Luhan tanpa minat dengan mata masih terfokus pada televisi.

"Apa _noona_ punya pacar?" Jae Hyun bertanya dengan mimik serius, tidak dibuat-buat, sungguh.

"Aku berharap begitu agar aku tidak duduk mengenaskan di depan televisi bersamamu seperti ini" jawab Luhan enteng.

Jae Hyun kembali membuka mulutnya, namun getar ponsel yang berada disaku celana membuat Jae Hyun menelan kembali kalimatnya.

" _Eung, eomma_ "

"..."

" _Araseo_. Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"..."

" _Araseo_ "

"..."

"Baiklah, hati – hati disana _eomma. Ne_ "

" _Eomma_?" tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah cemilannya dengan cepat sebelum menghabiskan jus jeruknya dalam sekali teguk.

" _Mm_. _Eomma_ sudah sampai di LA" jawab Jae Hyun singkat. Ia ingin kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, namun Luhan segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Jae Hyun menuju kamarnya.

.

Jae Hyun menendang selimutnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia harus menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Jae Hyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghidupkan layar, " Baru setengah satu, _noona_ pasti belum tidur" bisiknya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kemeja Luhan yang ia letakkan diatas meja belajarnya.

" _Noona_!" Jae Hyun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan tiga kali. Ia mengulang ketukannya tidak sabaran tanpa mendengarkan Luhan yang menjawab dari dalam kamar dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Ah _wae_ ~ Aku baru saja akan tertidur Jae Hyun- _a_ " keluh Luhan saat membuka pintu dengan kesal.

Jae Hyun menyerahkan kemeja yang ia bawa pada Luhan. Luhan terlihat kaget, namun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya, "Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" tanya Luhan berusaha tenang sambil meraih kemeja itu dari tangan Jae Hyun. Namun ia mengerutkan dahinya karena Jae Hyun tidak melepaskan kemeja itu.

"Kenapa _noona_ membuangnya? Aku lihat tidak ada yang rusak" tanya Jae Hyun penuh selidik, tetap menahan kemeja itu.

Luhan menarik lebih keras sehingga pegangan Jae Hyun terlepas, "Sudah tidak muat lagi. Aku bertambah gendut, puas kau?" jawab Luhan asal. Hanya itu jawaban yang terlintas dikepalanya.

"Bukan karena takut?" Jae Hyun belum mau menyerah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mulai kesal karena Jae Hyun seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun memberinya pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang berputar.

"Aku pernah melihat kemeja ini diartikel tentang Sehun _hyung_ "

Luhan menelan ludah panik, "Lalu? Kau menuduhku sebagai _yeoja_ yang ada di foto itu?" jawab Luhan menatang.

Jae Hyun menarik sudut bibirnya, "Aku tidak bilang diartikel yang mana, _noona_ "

Luhan terkesiap, ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun tak ada kalimat yang keluar. Jae Hyun sibuk dengan ketidakpercayaannya dan Luhan sibuk memikirkan pembelaan yang ingin dilontarkannya, sehingga tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Jae Hyun dan Luhan menoleh serempak. Sehun yang baru pulang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Jae Hyun berniat mengambil langkah ke arah Sehun, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Luhan yang menarik tangannya, "Oh Jae Hyun!"

" _WAE_?!" Jae Hyun balas berteriak dan menatap Luhan nanar. Luhan terdiam, selama ia menjadi bagian keluarga Oh ia tidak pernah melihat Jae Hyun yang semenyeramkan ini.

" _Y_ - _ya_! Kalian berdua kenapa?" Sehun mendekat berusaha melepaskan tangan Jae Hyun dari cengkeraman Luhan tapi Luhan tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa harus _noona_?" kali ini Jae Hyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang berdiri diantara dirinya dan Luhan.

.

.

To be Continue

.

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca dan reviewer yang sudah meluangkan waktunya. Bagi yang bertanya tentang That Idol is Mine, saya sudah menyelesaikan dua chapter lanjutan sebenarnya, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang, saya merasa, entahlah, hambar. Jadi untuk sementara waktu That Idol is Mine dipending dulu (mau ditambahin michin biar gurih ^^). But I'm working on it, tenang saja.

Dan bagi yang bertanya Luhan dan Sehun sudah resmi atau belum, mungkin bisa ditanya ke orangnya langsung,

Sehun : "Ehm, aku rasa tidak semua peresmian butuh pernyataan, bukan?" (wink)

See ya next chap!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Let Me Love You Again, Next Time.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Tragedy, Angst.**

 **Chapter 6**

Ketiga bersaudara itu duduk di teras lantai dua. Jae Hyun melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk diseberangnya bergantian. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah penjelasan yang diberikan Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian. Tenang saja, tidak ada hal-hal terlalu mendrama terjadi disini, bagaimanapun juga mereka semua bukan remaja labil lagi, yang melebih-lebihkan segala sesuatu.

Sehun mengajak kedua adiknya untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala dingin, dan Jae Hyun menyetujuinya. Setidaknya ia berharap dengan memberikan kesempatan kepada _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ nya untuk memberikan penjelasan ia tidak akan bertindak bodoh karena mengikuti emosinya saja.

Jae Hyun menghela napas panjang dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari, Sehun menumpukan sikunya pada lutut untuk menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, Luhan menoleh ke kanan untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun dan Jae Hyun. Ketiganya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kapan _eomma_ selesai dengan konferensinya?" Sehun bertanya masih dengan kedua tangan menahan kepalanya dan menatap lantai.

"Senin, minggu depan. Empat hari dari sekarang" jawab Jae Hyun yang kini bersandar pada kursi dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa, bersikap seperti apa sekarang. Ia hanya butuh tidur.

Sehun dan Jae Hyun menatap Luhan yang pergi tanpa sepatah kata. Sehun menahan Jae Hyun yang sudah membuka mulutnya, hendak memanggil Luhan.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum _eomma_ dan _appa_ pulang, _hyung_ " Jae Hyun ikut bangkit dari kursinya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian ditemani angin malam yang mulai dingin.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisik Sehun putus asa.

Dan malam itu ketiganya tidak bisa tidur di kamar masing-masing.

.

.

Keesokan harinya berjalan hampir seperti biasa, yang berbeda, tidak ada seorangpun yang duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan, ketiga bersaudara itu berangkat pada aktivitas masing-masing secara terpisah. _Ajumma_ pun dibuat kebingungan karena ketiganya meninggalkan kamar masing-masing dalam keadaan terkunci, sehingga ia tidak bisa masuk dan membersihkan kamar.

Luhan menyibukkan dirinya seharian di kampus. Setelah mengikuti kuliah dan praktek dari pagi hingga sore, ia mengajak teman-temannya untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar dengan minum dan karaoke. Meskipun dihujani tatapan keheranan karena gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun memberi ide untuk bersenang-senang, semua menyetujui usul Luhan.

Luhan berpisah dengan teman-temannya pukul dua belas malam. Seoul masih ramai sehingga Luhan memutuskan berjalan sejenak sebelum naik taksi untuk menikmati udara malam ditengah keramaian pusat kota.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, tidak ingin terburu-buru. Meskipun matanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, pikiran Luhan sebenarnya tidak terlepas dari masalahnya dengan Sehun dan Jae Hyun. Satu sisi Luhan tahu, hanya orang gila yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai _oppa_ -nya sebagai laki-laki. Tapi ada sebuah sudut di pikirannya yang berkata dengan angkuh bahwa ia tidak salah, toh Sehun bukan saudara kandungnya. Kemudian Luhan si penganut nilai moral akan kembali menyanggah, 'Tentu saja salah, dasar bodoh! Kalian memanggil _eomma_ dan _appa_ kepada orang yang sama! Jika kau tetap egois dengan kebodohan yang mengatasnamakan cinta itu, kenapa tidak meminta _eomma_ dan _appa_ mu untuk menghapus namamu dari kartu keluarga dan hidup sebagai orang asing. Atau jika kau mau paksa kedua orang tuamu bercerai jika kalian tetap keras kepala'.

"Huh~" Jika dihitung Luhan mungkin sudah menghela napas untuk kelima kalinya sejak ia berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

Luhan menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya, bagaimanapun ia harus tetap pulang.

.

.

Sehun memulai harinya dengan pemotretan untuk majalah, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan syuting seperti biasa hingga pukul sembilan malam, mengisi acara radio selama satu jam, dan pada pukul sebelas malam Sehun sudah mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Saat berhenti karena lampu merah ia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan menyalakan lampu sen untuk berbelok. Sehun masih ingin mengulur waktu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri kota Seoul yang masih ramai dan semakin ramai saat memasuki pusat kota. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuannya ia berputar-putar di pusat kota dan ia tidak ingin berpikir terlalu lama untuk mendapatkan alasan. Terkadang kau hanya perlu mengikuti keinginan hatimu tanpa perlu mengetahui alasannya.

Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya saat telah memasuki pekarangan rumah. Namun namja itu memilih tetap duduk di mobil. Sehun mengambil ponsel dan menyalakan layar, sudah pukul satu dini hari. Dan ia sudah menghabiskan satu hari tanpa keputusan apa-apa. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia memusingkan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya ini, berhenti menyukai Luhan dan habiskan hidupmu sebagai kakak. Entahlah, ingin menceritakan kebingungannya pun Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bingung.

Sehun memastikan ia telah mengunci pintu dengan benar kemudian melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya.

" _Oppa_ "

Sehun menoleh saat akan melangkahkan kaki menaiki anak tangga. Luhan ada disana, duduk sendirian di ruang keluarga dengan bantuan cahaya lampu meja.

Meskipun dalam keadaan remang, Sehun bisa melihat keraguan di mata Luhan. Kedua hanya diam sesaat, "Mau bicara di kamarku?" Luhan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengekori Sehun naik menuju kamar _namja_ itu.

Luhan masuk saat Sehun membukakan pintu dan segera duduk di kursi yang dulu sering digunakan Sehun saat sedang belajar.

Sehun menutup pintu dan membuka jaketnya, kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang menghadap pada Luhan.

Luhan menaikkan kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila diatas kursi kemudian memainkan jemarinya canggung.

"Apa yang harus kita bicarakan?" Sehun tergelak sendiri dengan kalimatnya, membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum, " _Gereoge ( I know, right_ )?".

Keduanya menghela napas berbarengan kemudian tertawa saat menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan terlihat berpikir, "Mengikuti kuliah, praktek, pergi karaoke bersama teman-temanku, kemudian minum bir, dan pulang. _Oppa_ sendiri?"

"Wah, kau sibuk sekali hari ini. Aku hanya, seperti biasa, syuting ini itu kemudian sedikit berputar putar sebelum pulang" Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, saling menatap, kemudian kembali tersenyum geli, "Ini _awkward_ sekali" keluh Luhan.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" Sehun menarik kursi Luhan sehingga berada lebih dekat dengannya.

" _Hm_.. aku berusaha untuk tidak berpikir, tapi akhirnya aku malah tenggelam sendiri dengan pikiranku. Jadi.. aku tidak yakin memikirkannya atau tidak" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya seperti sedang berpikir.

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun sedikit menengadah karena Luhan duduk diatas kursi.

"Apanya?" Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun terlalu takut, segan, pengecut atau apalah itu untuk membicarakan topik ini secara terbuka. Mungkin mereka hanya sedikit ingin berbelit-belit untuk mengulur waktu.

"Pendapatmu lebih penting" Sehun menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan menunduk kembali memainkan jemarinya, ia terlihat berpikir sesaat, kemudian mengangkat kepala, menatap Sehun.

" _Oppa_ "

" _Hm_ "

" _Oppa_ "

" _Hm_?"

"Sehun _oppa_ "

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, ia mengangguk, mengerti dengan maksud Luhan. _Namja_ itu berdiri dari duduknya, memeluk Luhan yang masih duduk diatas kursi. Luhan balas memeluk pinggang _oppa_ nya dan menikmati belaian Sehun pada kepalanya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat jika kau menyibukkan dirimu. Itu prinsip yang dipakai Sehun dan Luhan setelah berbicara berputar-putar dikamar Sehun tempo hari. Tanpa terasa hari ini sudah hari Selasa, itu artinya pagi ini keluarga Oh sarapan dengan formasi lengkap. Sarapan berjalan seperti biasa sebelum Sehun memanggil kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta perhatian.

"Kenapa Sehun- _a_?" Nyonya Oh menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memusatkan perhatian pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang duduk diseberangnya. Luhan hanya menunduk menyuap makanannya, seolah-olah tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan sekitar. Sedangkan Jae Hyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada alat makan. Sejak malam itu, Jae Hyun tidak pernah berbicara dengan _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ nya, sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti ingin meloncat keluar sekarang.

Saat merasa perhatian telah terpusat kepadanya, Sehun membuka mulut, "Aku ingin mencoba tinggal sendiri jika _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak keberatan".

Tuan Oh meminum air putihnya untuk membantu menelan makanan, " _Appa_ tidak keberatan, tapi kenapa? Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Luhan dan Jae Hyun?" Tuan Oh menatap satu persatu penghuni meja itu.

" _Aniyo appa_. Aku baru membicarakannya sekarang" jawab Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekor matanya. Ia berbohong tentu saja. Luhan sudah tahu semua ini, dan ini adalah keputusan terbaik menurut Luhan. Mereka memang tidak boleh terlalu sering bertemu jika ingin tetap menjadi kakak-adik.

Jae Hyun melepaskan genggamannya pada peralatan makan dan meminum susunya dengan sekali teguk.

"Kenapa Sehun- _a_? Apa ada yang membuatmu terganggu?" Nyonya Oh menatap Sehun sedih, ia sensitif dengan hal seperti ini.

" _A-aniyo eomma_! Bukan begitu! Tidak ada yang menggangguku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat _eomma_ sedih, sungguh! Aku hanya.. merasa sudah saatnya aku tinggal sendiri. Rumah ini terlalu nyaman, _eomma_ " Alasan!

"Kalau nyaman kenapa kau pindah?" Nyonya Oh masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Sehun. Ia memasang tampang memelas terbaiknya agar Sehun membatalkan keinginannya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa belajar apa-apa jika terlalu nyaman _eomma_ " Sehun memberikan senyum menenangkannya pada Nyonya Oh, walaupun wanita paruh baya itu masih belum menerima keputusannya.

"Apa kau sudah mencari tempat tinggal?" Tuan Oh memotong istrinya yang kembali akan menyuarakan protes.

"Aku sudah membeli apartemen di dekat kantor agensiku, _appa_ "

" _Ya_! Sehun- _a_ , kalau begitu ini bukan meminta ijin namanya, ini pemberitahuan! Jae Hyun- _a_ , Luhan- _a_! Kenapa kalian diam saja?" Nyonya Oh masih tetap dengan kekeras-kepalaannya.

" _Eomma_ ~" kali ini Sehun yang memasang tampang memohon.

"Sudahlah _yeobo_. Sehun benar, sudah saatnya ia tinggal sendiri. Ayolah, ini bukan berarti kita tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sehun lagi" Tuan Oh membujuk istrinya yang masih mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi tetap saja... Kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Dalam minggu depan, mungkin?"

" _Ani_! Setelah minggu depan! _Yeobo_ , kosongkan jadwalmu mulai Jumat, kalian semua juga. Kita akan liburan sebelum Sehun pindah" Putus Nyonya Oh telak.

" _Eomma_! Kenapa harus pakai liburan segala! Aku bahkan masih tinggal di kota yang sama! Kenapa membuatku seolah-olah akan pergi jauh?" keluh Sehun tidak terima.

"Tidak ada penolakan. _Cih_ , kau yakin adik-adikmu tidak tahu apa-apa? Mereka bahkan tidak merespon apapun!" Nyonya Oh menembakkan laser dari matanya pada Jae Hyun dan Luhan bergantian.

Sehun hanya menjawab Nyonya Oh dengan senyumnya, Jae Hyun mencuri pandang pada Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Ia perlu penjelasan!

.

" _Hyung_! Tunggu aku!" Jae Hyun berlalu mengejar _hyung_ nya yang sudah membuka pintu mobil. Sehun terlihat tidak percaya dengan telinganya. Namun ia hanya diam dan menghentikan gerakannya untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan? Cepat antarkan aku ke sekolah!" Jae Hyun yang telah duduk disamping bangku pengemudi berteriak dari dalam pada Sehun yang masih berdiri.

Disaat bersamaan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh juga keluar dari rumah diikuti Luhan yang kebetulan menatap ke arah Sehun, mata keduanya bertemu membuat Luhan sedikit gelagapan.

" _Eomma_! Aku berangkat bersama _eomma_!"

Nyonya Oh yang baru saja melepas suaminya menatap Luhan bingung, tentu saja Luhan akan berangkat dengannya. Mereka punya tujuan yang sama, kenapa harus berangkat terpisah?

Mengerti maksud pernyataan Luhan, Sehun segera masuk ke mobilnya dan keluar dari gerbang duluan.

" _Hyung_ tidak bertanya kenapa aku berangkat denganmu?" Jae Hyun akhirnya buka suara karena Sehun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah.

"Bukannya kau yang punya pertanyaan untukku?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan mata fokus pada jalanan.

Jae Hyun menoleh untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya, Sehun terlalu mengenal adiknya ini.

" _Ehm_. Apa yang terjadi _hyung_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tinggal sendiri?" Jae Hyun menatap Sehun penasaran. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan _hyung_ nya ini.

"Apanya yang 'apa' Oh Jae Hyun. Sudah jelas bukan, aku tidak boleh terlalu sering berada di rumah agar aku tetap menjadi _hyung_ mu.." Sehun memberi jarak pada kalimatnya, "..dan tetap menjadi _oppa_ Luhan. Bukankah aku kakak tertua?" Sehun menoleh sekilas pada Jae Hyun untuk memberikan penekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Kau yakin, _hyung_?" Jae Hyun masih menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya.

" _Wae_? Apa aku terlihat tidak bisa hidup sendiri?" Sehun tergelak.

" _Hyung_!"

"Percaya padaku Jae Hyun- _a_. Aku _hyung_ mu" jawab Sehun dengan nada rendah, matanya masih fokus pada jalanan.

Jae Hyun meluruskan punggungnya dan menghadap ke depan. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat menyayangi _hyung_ nya. Setengah hatinya lega karena Sehun menanggapi masalahnya dengan serius, namun setengah hatinya lagi merasa tidak enak karena ia seperti sedang menendang _hyung_ nya keluar dari rumah.

Dan hingga Jae Hyun sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap kedua adiknya yang sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah mendapat pesan dari Nyonya Oh bahwa ia dan suaminya baru bisa berangkat setelah pukul sepuluh malam. Sehingga ketiga bersaudara ini harus pergi duluan bertiga menuju _villa_ yang telah disewanya dengan membawa semua barang-barang yang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Kita berangkat sekarang? Aku rasa tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi" Sehun berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua adiknya.

Luhan menghela napasnya kemudian memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku, "Dia yang memaksa liburan, dia yang terlambat" keluh Luhan sebelum mengangkat beberapa barang yang telah dipersiapkan untuk dibawa ke _villa_.

"Jae Hyun- _a_ " Sehun mengingatkan Jae Hyun yang masih duduk. Dengan tampang malas Jae Hyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Luhan yang telah keluar menuju mobil Sehun terlebih dahulu.

Sehun menutup bagasi mobilnya kemudian berlari menuju kemudi.

"Ah _hyung_ , jika seperti ini kenapa kita harus berangkat duluan?" keluh Jae Hyun yang telah duduk disamping kemudi.

" _Ya_! Apa kau benar-benar harus membawa benda ini?!" Luhan memukul boneka berwarna putih yang duduk disampingnya.

" _Noona_! Jangan melukai boong-boong ku!"

"Berhenti bertengkar dan pasang _seat-belt_ kalian anak-anak" potong Sehun sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil.

Perjalanan dua jam itu dimulai dengan konser mini Jae Hyun dan Luhan yang membuat Sehun geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan kedua adiknya, kemudian diam-diam tersenyum dan ikut bergumam menyanyikan lagu yang diputar cukup keras oleh Jae Hyun.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Jae Hyun dan Luhan kini tersandar pada jok masing-masing.

"Hyung apa kita tidak membawa minum?" bisik Jae Hyun kelelahan.

"Aku lapar" Luhan menimpali dari kursi belakang.

"Apa minimarket masih jauh?" Sehun menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari tanda – tanda minimarket.

"Itu _hyung_! Di depan!" Jae Hyun seketika berteriak histeris saat melihat tanda minimarket dari kejauhan.

" _Hyung_ mau sesuatu?" Jae Hyun membuka _seatbelt_ nya dengan riang padahal mobil yang dikendarainya belum menepi.

"Kopi. _Americano_ lebih baik"

" _Noona_?" Jae Hyun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Luhan yang duduk dibelakang bersama boong-boong.

"Aku ingin ramen. _Oppa_?"Luhan yang telah membuka pintunya untuk turun berhenti dan menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng, ia akan menunggu di mobil saja.

Sendirian di mobil membuat pikiran Sehun berjalan kemana-mana. Bahkan ia meragukan niat Luhan yang turun karena ingin ramen, bisa jadi Luhan hanya tidak ingin ditinggal berdua dengannya. Dan kemudian Sehun akan tertawa sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu Jae Hyun dan Luhan kembali ke mobil.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu jika akan mendapatkan _americano_ ku selama ini" sindir Sehun saat menerima cup dari Jae Hyun.

" _Mian_ "

"Ayo berangkat!"

.

.

"Hey, berbicaralah tentang sesuatu! Jika kalian berdua diam seperti ini aku jadi mengantuk!" Sehun menoleh pada Jae Hyun yang bersandar ke arah pintu dan menatap Luhan yang bersandar pada jok dari pantulan kaca.

" _Hyung_ "

" _Hm_ "

"Apa yang sedang kita lakukan?"

" _Hm_?" Sehun kembali menoleh pada Jae Hyun yang masih betah dengan posisi bersandarnya.

Jae Hyun tertawa lemah, "Ini seperti sedang bermain drama". Sehun segera meminum _americano_ nya setelah mendengar kalimat Jae Hyun.

"Apa _hyung_ sungguh baik-baik saja? Bagaimana denganmu _noona_?"

Jae Hyun dan Luhan tampak tenang dengan posisi masing-masing hanya Sehun yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan gelagapan.

"Jangan berbicara padaku" jawab Luhan singkat, padat tanpa intonasi.

"Jae Hyun- _a_ " Sehun mengingatkan Jae Hyun untuk berhenti dengan lelucon-tidak-lucunya.

" _Ani, hyung_. Apa hanya aku yang merasa aneh? Kita tahu kita tidak dalam hubungan baik-baik saja tapi berlagak tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa kita pernah membicarakan masalah ini setelah hari itu. Atau hanya aku yang tidak diikutsertakan? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang" Jae Hyun mengangkat punggungnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Jae Hyun- _a_. _Geumanhae_. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun dan cukup bersikap seperti biasa" Sehun menjawab tanpa menatap Jae Hyun, ia berlagak fokus pada jalanan padahal perhatiannya sebagian berada di dalam situasi tidak enak di mobil.

"'Tidak melakukan apapun' sekalipun juga butuh aba-aba _hyung_! _Noona_ , bagaimana menurutmu?" kali ini Jae Hyun menoleh kebelakang dan tepat saat itu Luhan tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Sudahlah hentikan semua ini, anggap semua salahku dan selesai. Jadi mari berfikir kedepan mulai sekarang, _oke_?" Luhan menjawab dengan tegas.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu semakin mencekik, Jae Hyun baru saja membuka mulutnya saat Sehun menyela, "Aku rasa kau sudah kelewatan Jae Hyun- _a_ "

"Wah, kenapa aku yang disalahkan sekarang. Aku tidak percaya ini—"

" _OPPA_!"

BRAK! CKIIT!

Sebuah minibus yang melaju cepat menerobos lampu merah dari arah kanan langsung menyambar bagian belakang mobil bermuatan empat orang itu. Akibatnya mobil yang dikendarai Sehun itu berputar-putar tak terkendali sebelum berhenti karena menabrak tiang _traffic light_ yang digunakan untuk arah berlawanan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat saat Sehun baru saja menginjak gas ketika _traffic light_ berubah warna menjadi hijau.

" _Hyung_! _Noona_!" Jae Hyun yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya segera memanggil kedua orang yang dalam keadaan tidak sadar itu.

Jae Hyun yang terluka di bagian kepala itu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya saat melihat keadaan Luhan dibangku belakang. Minibus itu menabrak tepat pada posisi Luhan duduk sehingga Luhan terkena pecahan kaca dan terlempar kebagian lain tempat duduknya. Sayangnya Luhan tidak mengenakan _seatbelt_.

Dengan tangan bergetar Jae Hyun mengguncang tubuh Sehun yang tidak jauh lebih baik keadaannya dari Luhan. Kakinya terjepit karena mobil itu menabrak tiang dengan kuat, " _H-hyung_ ". Keadaan semakin diluar kendali saat Jae Hyun melihat asap mengepul dari _cap_ depan mobil _hyung_ nya.

" _Hyung_! _Hyung etteohke_! _Ireona OH SEHUN_!"

Jae Hyun hampir saja memeluk Sehun saat _namja_ itu mengeluh kesakitan dan membuka matanya perlahan.

" _Hyung_! Sadarlah! Kita harus keluar dengan cepat!" Jae Hyun melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan Sehun bergantian kemudian mengguncang tubuh Sehun yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya itu.

" _Aish! HYUNG! Hiks! Jebal! Noona_ —"

"Jae Hyun- _a gwaenchanha_?" Sehun menyentuh tangan Jae Hyun yang terus mengguncang tubuhnya, berusaha untuk memperbaiki duduk, kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Luhan dengan wajah dipenuhi darah.

Sehun berusaha bergerak namun kakinya terjepit sehingga ia meringis kesakitan dan berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar lainnya. Matanya menangkap asap yang terus keluar dari _cap_ mobil, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sehun semakin panik.

"Jae Hyun- _a_! Cepat keluarkan _noona_ mu!" Sehun berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya.

" _Hyung_! _Hiks_! Bagaimana—"

" _PPALLI_!"

Jae Hyun segera bergerak cepat keluar dan membuka pintu belakang. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera menarik Luhan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri untuk keluar dari mobil, tidak lagi mempedulikan bonekanya yang terjatuh. Sementara itu Sehun sedang berusaha membebaskan kakinya dengan cepat sambil berteriak kesakitan.

Beruntung tepat saat Jae Hyun berhasil menggendong Luhan ke pinggir jalan sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat mereka. Ini adalah jalan lintas untuk keluar kota, terlalu jarang kendaraan yang lewat pada malam hari.

" _Haksaeng_! Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang wanita paruh baya tergopoh – gopoh ke arah Jae Hyun yang memangku _noona_ nya.

"Hiks! Ambulans! Kumohon telepon ambulans! Hiks!"

Si wanita paruh baya langsung memerintahkan putranya yang ikut turun untuk menelepon ambulans sementara wanita itu menenangkan Jae Hyun yang terisak seperti anak kecil.

" _Hyung_ hiks! _Hyung_ ku masih berada di mobil, aku hiks! Mohon tolong _hyung_ ku!" Jae Hyun terus meraung sambil memeluk _noona_ nya.

Pemuda yang tadinya menelepon ambulans segera bergerak ke arah mobil yang ringsek itu dan menemukan Sehun masih berusaha melepaskan kakinya. Si pemuda kembali ke mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu untuk membantu melepaskan Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sirine dan mobil polisi berhenti tepat di depan mobil Sehun. Jae Hyun terus berteriak histeris memanggil nama Sehun hingga ambulans mendekat dan kesadarannya ikut menghilang.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu bergerak-gerak dengan cepat sebelum terbuka perlahan. Jae Hyun mengerutkan dahinya, merasa silau dengan cahaya yang baru saja masuk ke retinanya.

" _Adeul, gwaenchanha_? Kau bisa mengenali _eomma_?"

Jae Hyun menurunkan pandangannya dan menemukan ibunya di samping tempat tidur, " _Eomma_ "

"Anak nakal! Bukankah _eomma_ bilang untuk selalu menjaga diri kalian! Kenapa mengabari _eomma_ dengan hal seperti ini!" Wanita yang dipanggil _eomma_ oleh Jae Hyun itu memukul pelan lengan putranya. Ia adalah ibu kandung Sehun dan Jae Hyun yang segera menuju ke rumah sakit saat mendapat kabar dari mantan suaminya.

" _Hyung_? _Noona_? Bagaimana dengan _hyung_ dan _noona_ , _eomma_?" Jae Hyun berusaha duduk untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Namun ia hanya menemukan dirinya dan sang ibu di ruang rawat VIP ini.

Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa.

" _Eomma_!"

"Apa kau sanggup berjalan?" bukannya mendapat jawaban Jae Hyun malah kembali diberikan pertanyaan dan mengangguk tampak berpikir panjang.

Langkah Jae Hyun terhenti saat melihat ibu Luhan tengah menutup wajah dan disampingnya sang ayah terlihat duduk dengan tegang. Jae Hyun mendadak diserang ketakutan saat sang ibu membawanya ke arah ruang operasi. Sekelabat kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu berputar dikepalanya dan perasaan bersalah menyerang bertubi-tubi. Jika saja ia tidak mengungkit masalah itu, jika saja ia tidak membuat Sehun kehilangan fokus, jika saja...

"Jae Hyun- _a_?" sang Ibu menyentuh lengan Jae Hyun dengan lembut dan menuntun putranya untuk mendekat ke arah ruang tunggu.

"Oh Jae Hyun!" Jae Hyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya saat sang ayah bergerak ke arahnya dengan cepat dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Appa mianhaeyo_.."

"Terimakasih karena sudah baik-baik saja" bisik Tuan Oh mengelus kepala putra bungsunya dan membawa putranya yang masih menyeret infus itu untuk duduk bergabung dengan ibu Luhan.

Ibu Jae Hyun duduk disamping istri mantan suaminya dan menggenggam tangan wanita yang sudah menjadi ibu untuk kedua putranya hampir dua tahun kebelakang, saling menguatkan, karena darah daging mereka berdua sama-sama masih berada di dalam ruang operasi.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan dokter yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru itu dikerubungi dengan cepat.

" _Seonsaengnim_ , bagaimana dengan kedua anakku?" Tuan Oh mengambil kendali

"Saya menangani operasi putra anda, dan operasi berjalan dengan lancar, putra anda akan segera dibawa ke ruang ICU. Anda bisa melihatnya disana. Untuk putri anda, dokter yang bertanggung jawab akan segera keluar jika operasinya susah selesai, jangan khawatir Tuan"

" _Kamsahabnida seonsaengnim, jeongmal kamsahabnida_ " Tuan Oh membungkuk berkali – kali dan mengucap syukur, setidaknya salah satu anaknya sudah dipastikan selamat.

Dua jam kemudian pintu ruang operasi kembali terbuka, kali ini semua yang menunggu di depan pintu berdiri dengan penuh harap.

"Keluarga Oh Luhan- _ssi_?"

"Saya ayahnya" jawab Tuan Oh tidak sabaran

"Kami belum bisa memberikan kepastian apapun sampai Oh Luhan- _ssi_ melewati masa kritisnya. Untuk sementara Luhan- _ssi_ akan dipindahkan ke ICU dan dipantau keadaannya." Pria paruh baya yang masih mengenakan penutup kepala itu memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan Tuan Oh dan keluarganya.

Ibu Luhan merosot ke lantai meskipun Ibu Jaehyun telah menahannya. Melihat istrinya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri Tuan Oh ikut duduk dan menenangkan wanita yang kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang itu.

Jaehyun? Ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil memegangi tiang infusnya, tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

" _ **[BREAKING] Aktor Oh Sehun mengalami kecelakaan bersama kedua adiknya"**_

" _ **AKTOR OH SEHUN BELUM SADARKAN DIRI SETELAH MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN BERSAMA KEDUA ADIKNYA"**_

" _ **Saksi mata mengatakan adik perempuan Oh Sehun ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri"**_

 _Headline_ mengenai kecelakaan Sehun memenuhi _home page_ berita _online_ maupun _offline_. Pemburu berita berlomba – lomba memberikan perkembangan paling cepat mengenai kecelakaan aktor yang baru saja comeback dengan drama terbarunya itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, Sehun telah sadar kemaren sore dan dapat dipindahkan ke ruang rawat yang sama dengan Jae Hyun. Tuan Oh selalu mengecek keadaan Sehun dan Luhan bergantian karena keduanya berada di ruangan terpisah. Satu satunya perkembangan yang membuat Tuan Oh mendesah lega adalah saat Luhan telah dinyatakan melewati masa kritis pagi tadi, selebihnya semua sama saja.

" _Ne hyung_?" Jae Hyun bergerak mendekati Sehun yang mengangkat tangannya. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang rawat karena Ibu Sehun dan Jae Hyun harus kembali pada _schedule_ nya, sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh sedang berada di ICU sekarang.

"Luhan" bisik Sehun dengan tatapan penuh harap pada Jae Hyun.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah ingin menanyakan hal ini beberapa saat setelah ia sadar, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Jae Hyun duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sehun, " _Noona_ masih di ICU. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja _hyung_. Pasti" tanpa sadar Jae Hyun meremas ujung pakaiannya.

" _ **Official Statement Kecelakaan Oh Sehun"**_

" _ **Oh Sehun Mengalami Patah Tulang Kaki Akibat Kecelakaan yang Menimpanya"**_

" _ **Oh Sehun Telah Sadar Setelah Menjalani Operasi"**_

" _ **Adik Perempuan Oh Sehun Masih Berada di Ruang ICU"**_

Dipenghujung hari ketiga, Luhan membuat Nyonya Oh memekik bahagia karena gadis itu membuka matanya sebentar dan membuat gerakan ' _eomma_ ' dengan bibirnya meskipun tidak bersuara. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan kembali tertidur. Nyonya Oh menggenggam tangan putrinya dengan erat saat tim dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Luhan, harapannya semakin meninggi.

"Tuan, apa anda bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Dokter yang terlihat seumuran dengan Tuan Oh itu tersenyum dan mengajak Tuan Oh yang menunggu di luar ruangan untuk berbicara di ruangannya.

Seminggu berlalu, Sehun sudah mulai pulih dan dapat duduk dikursi roda.

" _Hyung_!" Jae Hyun muncul dari balik pintu ruang rawat Sehun dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia kembali sekolah hari ini karena luka – luka yang dideritanya tidak parah dan sudah mulai mengering.

Sehun tersenyum dan menggerakkan kendali kursi rodanya untuk memutar menghadap Jae Hyun, " _Wasseo_?"

"Maaf aku terlambat sedikit, _kaja hyung_ " Jae Hyun membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Mereka selalu mengunjungi Luhan yang masih berada di ICU setiap hari. Walaupun Luhan tidak pernah lagi membuka matanya sejak terakhir kali, tapi Sehun dan Jae Hyun selalu mengunjungi Luhan di ICU agar Nyonya Oh dapat beristirahat sebentar.

" _Noona_ ~ Kami datang lagi! Kau tidak bosan kan?" ujar Jae Hyun dengan nada ceria dan mengambil tempat disamping kanan Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggerakkan kursi rodanya sedekat mungkin dengan tempat tidur Luhan.

" _Noona_! Ini sebenarnya rahasia, tapi aku akan memberitahumu. Akhirnya hari ini aku makan ramen! _Noona_ pasti iri kan? Ayo cepat bangun kalau begitu! Aku akan buatkan ramen untukmu"

"Bagaimana denganku?" Sehun memasang wajah merengut pada Jae Hyun.

"Ah, baiklah – baiklah. Jika _hyung_ dan _noona_ pulang dari rumah sakit aku akan membuatkan kalian ramen sebagai pesta penyambutan. Oke?" Jae Hyun menyatukan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk lingkaran.

Getar di saku seragamnya menghentikan celotehan Jae Hyun, " _Hyung_ , aku keluar sebentar. _Eomma_ menelepon"

Setelah pintu memastikan Jae Hyun menutup pintu, Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang masih terbaring dengan berbagai alat bantu. Tangan kanannya yang masih menyisakan beberapa luka terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Luhan, memegang ujung jemarinya lembut, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan berbagai pikiran dikepalanya, " _Ireona, hm_?" bisik Sehun parau.

Pria itu menghembuskan napas kecewa karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu sesaat sebelum suara gumaman masuk ke telinga Sehun. Sehun segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan benar saja Luhan menatap ke arahnya!

"Lu!"

Sehun melihat bibir Luhan bergerak, walau ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang disebutkan Luhan.

"Aku akan panggil dokter, _jamkanman_!"

" _Jollyeo (Sleepy_ ).." bisik Luhan susah payah.

" _Ne_?" Sehun kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan untuk mendengar dengan jelas, "Kau butuh sesuatu?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan hati-hati.

" _Saranghae_ "

Sehun membuka mulutnya, matanya berkedip dengan cepat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Luhan tersenyum sekilas, membuat Sehun terbuai dengan pikirannya, sayangnya sesaat kemudian bunyi monoton memekakkan telinga menyadarkan Sehun dan membuatnya mengalami disorientasi sesaat.

Semua berjalan seperti _slow motion_ , Sehun yang meraung – raung memanggil Luhan, Jae Hyun yang baru saja menutup pintu dan kebingungan sesaat kemudian terjatuh ke lantai, kemudian paramedis yang berlari masuk ke kamar Luhan.

Sehun tidak lagi berada dalam keadaan waras saat perawat menggerakkan kursi rodanya menjauhi tempat tidur Luhan dan menahannya yang terus berusaha meraih Luhan. Dan Sehun merasa seperti terhisap ke sebuah lubang gelap saat melihat semua orang berbaju putih yang mengelilingi tempat tidur Luhan mengehentikan gerakan dan menundukkan kepala ke arah Luhan, kemudian seseorang dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya melepas alat bantu napas Luhan.

" _ **[BREAKING] Adik Perempuan Oh Sehun Meninggal Dunia"**_

" _ **Aktor Oh Sehun Berduka; Adik Perempuan Oh Sehun Meninggal Dunia"**_

" _ **Oh Sehun Mundur dari Dramanya, Pengganti Belum Diputuskan"**_

 **Flashback**

"Tuan, apa anda bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Dokter yang terlihat seumuran dengan Tuan Oh itu tersenyum dan mengajak Tuan Oh yang menunggu di luar ruangan untuk berbicara di ruangannya.

Setelah mempersilahkan Tuan Oh untuk duduk, Si Dokter paruh baya tersenyum sambil menghela napas.

"Saya paham anda berharap putri anda untuk pulih, kita semua berharap seperti itu. Maafkan saya untuk menyampaikan hal ini, namun putri anda tidak lagi memberikan respon motorik. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan, kita akan terus berusaha, namun saya harap anda untuk bersiap-siap"

Tuan Oh menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan kosong, kedua bahunya merosot.

.

END


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Let Me Love You Again, Next Time.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Pair : Sehun x Luhan (GS)**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Tragedy, Angst.**

 **Epilogue**

.

.

Sehun duduk diam di kursi rodanya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Telinganya tuli, ia tidak mendengar tangisan nyonya Oh yang berdiri disampingnya, ia tidak mendengar ucapan belasungkawa dari pelayat yang datang. Ia hanya terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri. Sesekali Jae Hyun akan menepuk bahunya untuk menyadarkan jika orang – orang penting dari lingkungan kerja Sehun yang memberikan penghormatan pada Luhan.

Keesokan harinya, saat Luhan dikremasi, Sehun bersikeras untuk tidak ikut dan memaksa untuk ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Jae Hyun hanya bisa menghela napas lelah saat mencoba membujuk Sehun sebelum berangkat bersama orang tuanya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Semuanya sedih tentu saja, oleh karena itu mereka menangis. Namun Sehun nampaknya punya caranya sendiri untuk bersedih. Ia tidak lagi menangis setelah peti yang berisi tubuh Luhan tertutup, ia memilih merenung sendiri, menolak saat Jae Hyun menawarkan diri untuk membantunya naik ke tempat tidur. Duduk di depan jendela kamar hingga hari berganti.

Seminggu sudah Luhan meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Nyonya Oh sudah kembali ke kampus menjalankan kewajibannya, begitu pula dengan Tuan Oh dan Jaehyun. Meskipun sesekali mereka tanpa sadar menatap pada kursi kosong disamping Nyonya Oh saat makan bersama. Ah, tanpa Sehun tentunya. Karena ia tidak lagi keluar dari kamar, pada siang hari _ajumma_ dan _manager_ nya yang harus keluar masuk kamar _namja_ itu untuk membantu segala kebutuhan Sehun, setelahnya Jae Hyun yang akan mengambil alih.

Sore ini, Jae Hyun membawa teman-temannya ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan tugas karena ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"Hati-hati di jalan _hyung_!" seru Jae Hyun saat melepas _manager_ Sehun keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

"Siapa itu?" Salah satu dari lima oranng yang datang bersama Jae Hyun menunjuk _manager hyung_ dengan dagunya.

" _Manager_ Sehun _hyung_. Kau tahu _hyung_ ku masih belum pulih"

Setelah mengecek keadaan Sehun, Jae Hyun membawa teman- temannya ke kamar. Kalian tahu kan, kerja kelompok menurut definisi anak SMA adalah sepuluh persen belajar dan sembilan puluh persen bercanda. Sudah dua jam berlalu namun Jae Hyun dan teman- temannya masih belum menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan guru kesenian itu.

 **PRANG!**

Seketika Jae Hyun dan teman-temannya berada dalam mode diam. Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk sesaat, memastikan pendengaran mereka sebelum Jae Hyun berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka kamar Sehun dengan cepat. Jae Hyun memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk mengatur detak jantungnya saat menemukan pecahan cermin di lantai dan lampu meja yang digunakan Sehun untuk melempar cermin tidak bersalah itu. Si pelaku hanya duduk diam di kursi rodanya.

Jae Hyun menutup kamar Sehun dan berjalan cepat ke kamarnya, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku rasa kalian harus pulang sekarang. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan tugasnya, _mian_ "

Melihat wajah Jae Hyun yang mengeras teman- temannya hanya mengangguk dan mengemasi barang – barang mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar.

Setelah memastikan teman-temannya keluar dari rumah, Jae Hyun kembali naik dengan langkah lebar, membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan kasar hingga pintu itu membentur dinding.

" _YA_! OH SEHUN! KAU PIKIR APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" suara Jae Hyun menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Sehun tidak bergeming, tatapannya lurus ke meja yang sebagian besar cerminnya sudah runtuh itu.

"KAU PIKIR DENGAN BERTINGKAH SEPERTI INI _NOONA_ AKAN BANGKIT DARI KUBUR?! SADARLAH _HYUNG_! HENTIKAN PERMAINAN MENYEDIHKANMU INI!" Dada Jae Hyun naik turun menandakan jika emosinya masih belum stabil.

Sehun tidak bergeming.

Dengan kasar Jae Hyun memutar kursi roda Sehun agar menghadap padanya, " _Hyung_! Sehun _hyung_!" Jae Hyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sehun berharap Sehun keluar dari lubang yang ia buat sendiri.

" _Hyung_..." gerakan Jae Hyun melemah dan ia merosot duduk dihadapan Sehun, kembali meratapi Luhan dan Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , apa ini caramu menghukumku?" bisik Jae Hyun di sela-sela isakannya.

"Aku tahu aku salah.. Aku mohon maafkan aku, _hyung_.. Jika saja saat itu aku tidak keras kepala _noona_ pasti masih ada disini sekarang, _hiks_ " Jae Hyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada lutut Sehun, yang masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Ini semua salahku, aku mohon maafkan aku _hyung_.. "

Mata Sehun berkedip beberapa kali, namun tatapannya masih kosong.

"Kau boleh menghukumku dengan apapun, _hyung_. Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon.. _Noona_ tidak akan pergi dengan tenang jika kau terus seperti ini _hyung_ " Jae Hyun kini bersandar pada kaki Sehun, suaranya melemah.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jae Hyun untuk menyadari bahwa Sehun ikut menangis karena _namja_ itu awalnya hanya meneteskan air mata, namun lama kelamaan bahunya yang selalu merosot akhir-akhir ini semakin lama bergerak semakin jelas, Sehun terisak.

Jae Hyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya membiarkan Sehun, lebih baik ia melihat _hyung_ nya terisak seperti ini dari pada berdiam diri tanpa nyawa seperti biasanya.

.

.

" _Noona tidak akan pergi dengan tenang jika kau terus seperti ini"_

Kalimat ini terus berulang-ulang dikepala Sehun sejak kemarin. Dan sebagai akibatnya, pagi ini ia menelepon _manager_ nya, meminta untuk mengemasi beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan, karena ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen yang dibelinya beberapa saat lalu.

Dengan syarat mempekerjakan perawat, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh melepaskan Sehun yang masih membutuhkan kursi roda untuk meninggalkan rumah. _Namja_ itu akhirnya mengikuti fisioterapi secara rutin di rumah sakit dan tinggal bersama _manager hyung_ nya hingga ia mampu berdiri tanpa bantuan apapun.

Sesekali Tuan dan Nyonya Oh akan berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun, begitu pula dengan Jae Hyun, jika ia pulang sebelum sesi fisioterapi Sehun selesai, bocah itu akan menunggui _hyung_ nya dari balik pintu kaca, meskipun ia terkadang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerobos masuk saat melihat Sehun kesakitan.

" _Hyung_!" Jae Hyun melambai-lambai penuh semangat saat Sehun keluar dari ruangan fisioterapinya dengan bantuan alat bantu jalan. Penderitaan Sehun tidak sia-sia, dalam satu bulan ia bisa terlepas dari kursi rodanya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kita seperti pasangan kekasih, kau tahu?" bisiknya mengeratkan geraham sebelum melewati Jae Hyun.

"Ah _hyung_! Tunggu aku! _Ei_ , kau pemalu sekali!" seru Jae Hyun membuat Sehun semakin menundukkan kepala dan mempercepat langkahnya karena Jae Hyun berusaha mengejar.

.

.

Angin musim gugur membuat _coat_ berwana coklat muda itu melambai – lambai. Si pemilik _coat_ merapatkan _coat_ nya karena angin musim gugur di malam hari cukup untuk membuatmu menggigil kedinginan. Tidak ada festival air malam ini, karena itu Sehun berdiri di pinggir sungai sekarang. Festival air di malam hari mengingatkannya pada Luhan, dan Sehun selalu menghindari hal itu.

Sehun mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon, "Mm"

" _Apa kau masih lama hyung? Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu_ "

"Hm, aku sudah dekat" Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan bergerak menuju mobilnya.

.

Jae Hyun mendesah lega saat melihat Sehun datang, bocah itu bangkit dari sofa, " _Eomma_! _Appa_! _Hyung_ sudah pulang!"

Jae Hyun menggeser mundur sofa yang didudukinya, "Aku yakin _noona_ akan menghantuiku karena memberikan penghormatan lewat dari tengah malam" bisiknya bersungut-sungut.

Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari meja pendek yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa dengan makanan persembahan. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya termenung sesaat, foto yang berada di balik makanan itu, mengingatkan Sehun jika Luhan sudah satu tahun meninggalkannya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian formal, "Kita mulai saja?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik _appa_ , aku belum siap didatangi _noona_ karena melewatkan hari ini" Jae Hyun masih bersungut-sungut karena Sehun datang begitu lama.

.

Sehun membantu eommanya membersihkan meja persembahan, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat tanpa sadar meraih pigura Luhan. Jae Hyun yang melihat Sehun terdiam berpikir sesaat, "Kamar _noona_ "

Sehun menoleh, "Hm?"

"Pigura itu biasa disimpan di kamar _noona_ " jelas Jae Hyun kemudian membawa makanan yang tersisa ke arah dapur.

Setelah berdebat di dalam hati, Sehun meraih pigura itu dan naik ke lantai dua. Ia berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu kamar Luhan, ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar itu setelah si pemilik tak pernah lagi menempatinya.

Pintu berwarna putih itu berderit, karena Sehun membukanya dengan gerakan begitu pelan. Tangannya meraih sakelar lampu dan ruangan itu terang benderang seketika. Setelah menutup pintu –dan entah kenapa Sehun menguncinya juga, Sehun mendekati meja belajar yang tertata rapi dan bersih itu (Nyonya Oh selalu membersihkan kamar Luhan setiap minggu) dan meletakkan pigura yang dibawanya diatas sana, mengatur agar tepat menghadap pada dirinya yang duduk di kursi yang dulu sering ditempati Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum itu cukup lama, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menjelajahi kamar Luhan dengan mata.

" _Annyeong_ " Sehun kembali menatap pigura berbingkai hitam itu.

Sehun menarik napas, kemudian membuangnya dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu tidak perlu datang pada mimpi Jae Hyun bukan? Biarkan anak itu tidur nyenyak, sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian akhir"

Hening.

"Mmm.." Sehun terllihat berpikir sejenak, "Kakiku masih sakit terkadang, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya"

Hening.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, aku tahu kau kesal karena aku tidak pernah menemuimu"

Hening.

Sehun kembali menghela napas. Kemudian bersandar dan memejamkan matanya, dan entah bagaimana caranya, suara bisikan Luhan sebelum menutup mata terdengar nyata ditelinganya.

" _Saranghae_ "

Sehun membuka mata, kembali menatap pigura Luhan yang masih tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan menjawabnya"

"Kau harus menunggu jawabanku sampai kau terlahir kembali sebagai orang lain. Itu hukumanku karena kau berlaku curang Lu"

Tangan pucat itu kemudian terulur untuk mengusap kaca pelindung foto Luhan, "Kau harus ingat itu, di kehidupan selanjutnya jangan lahir kembali sebagai adikku. Jangan berpikir untuk menguji kesabaranku lagi, mengerti?"

Dan malam itu Sehun menginap di rumah orang tuanya, di kamar Luhan ditemani bayangan tak kasat mata yang memeluknya.

 _Daeum sesangeseo neol saranghalkeoya, yaksok halke (I promise to love you in the next life)._

.

.

.

 **Epilogue End**.

Hello there! I'm back!

As always I start my a.n. by apologizing. Saya sadar chapter terakhir sebelumnya alurnya cepat. Tapi fict ini sebenarnya adalah kebablasan saya yang lain. Dulunya saya hanya menargetkan TIIM 10 chapter tapi malah bablas belasan chapter. Dan awalnya fict ini cuma ditargetkan 2 atau 3 chapter, malah bablas sampai 7 chapter. So, saya tidak bisa menghindari alur cepat di akhir cerita, forgive me!

Jangan khawatir, masih ada HunHan lainnya yang akan dilaunching, stay tune!


End file.
